Wrath of the Centaur
by Etherelemental
Summary: While guarding a device, something happens to Kim and Shego. When the dust clears, both believe that the other was captured by whoever attacked. Sequel to Behind Enemy Arms.
1. Anniversary

Kim walked along the hallway quietly in her pink pajamas that Shego had given her. It wasn't really early, it was around 8 a.m. She was wondering why Shego wasn't up. After all, this was their 'official' anniversary of them going out. They both had agreed that they'd do something together. But she just hadn't seen Shego around all morning. Kim herself had been up for a couple hours and hadn't so much as caught a glimpse of her girlfriend. Which is why she was making a point to be quiet. She didn't want to disturb Shego if she was asleep. At least not quite yet.

Kim opened the door to the room that Shego had been given when she had come to stay over a year ago. Looking in, she could see the raven-haired beauty asleep on the bed.

Kim moved in and sat down next to the bed, making her eyes level with Shego's. "Hey, Shego," Kim called softly, hoping to wake Shego up gently if she could, since if she startled Shego awake, then they might have problems all day from that. Even though they had planned on enjoying it together.

"Mmm. Five more minutes, mom," Shego said, apparently still very asleep.

"But we agreed to spend today together," Kim prodded.

Slowly Shego opened one eye. "Kim? What're you doing here?"

Kim couldn't help but smile. She was just too cute when she wasn't completely awake like this. "It's time to get up."

Shego turned her head back into the pillow. "The alarm hasn't gone off yet," came the muffled reply.

Kim looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. "But, it's set to 11:30."

"You catch on quick, princess."

Kim couldn't help but be amused at the whole sitch. Even though Kim's plans required that they start ealier than that, she still couldn't help but be amused at the whole part. "But we agreed that we'd spend it together."

Shego lifted the blanket. "We can spend it here," she offered.

Kim grabbed Shego's arm. "But then we'll miss out on what I planned for us."

Shego groaned. Kim smiled as she could tell from the groan that she was winning. Shego wasn't really grumpy, she was just being playful as usual. Kim started to lightly tug on Shego's arm after a minute of silence. "What time do your plans start?" Shego finally asked.

"About 11."

"Then we can have some time in here," Shego replied, taking hold of Kim's arm and pulling her so suddenly that the redhead was caught off balance and was pulled into the bed.

"Hey!" Kim cried, indignantly.

Shego quickly threw the covers over Kim before she could react. "Now you're mine, princess." And before the redhead could say anything, Shego's mouth covered hers as Shego's hands started to move to hold the younger girl as they started to make out in the bed.

-----

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," Shego remarked to Kim as she drove down the street, following Kim's directions.

"Maybe," Kim conceded, "But my parents told us not to do anything like that when you first came over to stay with us."

Shego laughed for a minute before replying. "Come on pumpkin, they told us not to sleep together. Besides, all we did was touch. We didn't go any further than that."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kim start to blush. "B- but..."

Shego couldn't help but laugh again. This time so hard she actually swerved a little before she could regain control. "You really want to!" Kim's only response was to have her blush deepen. "Well, we could fix that. After all, we did tell your parents that we'd be together all day for our anniversary, so we don't have to worry about sneaking off to some motel."

"Like I'd let you take me to some motel," Kim remarked.

Shego leaned over to Kim, resting her head on Kim's should, causing the girl to jump in surprise. "That's why we still have my house, princess."

"What do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Sorry, but just like how you have a surprise for me, I have a surprise for you and it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Can't you just give me a hint?" Kim asked while motioning for Shego to take a right.

"Sorry Cupcake, but somethings are ruined when you give even the smallest hint. Although, I can tell you that you're not going to see it coming."

"Really? So I no matter what I do, you're not going to say anything?"

"No," Shego answered immediately. Then after a moment of thought, she asked, "Why? What are you thinking of doing?"

When she didn't get a response she made a quick glance towards Kim. And almost crashed the car into the buildings they were passing as she saw Kim putting on her puppy dog pout.

After regaining control of the car and hoping no cop saw that, she pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Stop that," she ordered before she could recover from the shock of nearly crashing the car. "If you don't, then after the surprise, we'll just head back to your parents house with our _seperate_ beds."

Kim quickly stopped the pout. "You're no fun."

"At least right now," Shego said with a suggestive smirk.

-----

"So what's so good about this place?" Shego asked as she got out of the car. They were at a small airport and Shego couldn't figure out what would be so good about this or even why Kim seemed so excited about it.

"Oh, you'll see."

Shego sighed as she followed her Kimmie over to one of the planes. Shego watched Kim speak to the pilot who apparently had been expecting them. Then the pilot got into the plane, apparently already ready to take off. "Come on!" Kim urged.

Shego wasn't going to go anywhere until she knew what they were doing. Maybe not all the details, but she'd at least like to know a bit of what to expect. "First tell me what we're going to do in the plane."

Kim blushed as she looked away. "Well, I was thinking that we could do some skydiving with a twist."

"A twist?" came the surprised reply. "What kind of twist?"

Kim laughed, clearly avoiding looking at her. "That's the surprise. You'll just have to wait."

Shego laughed in return. "Okay, I'll let you have your fun." Her mind was already trying to figure out what Kim had in mind of what they could do why skydiving. Yeah, they'd gone skydiving already several times, but that was all they did on the way down really. As they got ready and into the plane, she still couldn't figure out what it was that Kim was planning, but she could tell that it was killing the red-headed girl to not tell her, since she was certainly avoiding looking at the green-skinned woman. Which didn't make her annoyed, to her surprise, but rather it amused her. Of course, the fact that she couldn't think of what the 'twist' might be also was amusing, since she thought she knew the girl she was in love with, but this was something definitely out of the left field.

When it was time to jump, Shego and Kim jumped at the same time. It didn't really surprise Shego, since that's how they usually did it. At least when they weren't in a race to see who could get to a certain altitude first. Nothing seemed to be different this time. However, she was a little confused when Kim pulled her closer. She looked at Kim questioningly and saw her blushing and smiling so cutely. But the actions that followed caught the ex-thief off guard. Kim apparently decided to make the twist of making out with Shego while they were still free falling. Not that they hadn't kissed when they'd gone skydiving in the past, but that was always either before they jumped or after they landed. Then when they did that, they often would lose track of time. Which actually seemed to make it a little more of a thrill while skydiving. Shego wondered if she was going to learn more about the little girl who was certainly living up to her reputation being able to do anything; especially with how Shego would have thought that the crash helmets they were wearing would make kissing like this a little more difficult. But apparently Kim had already figured out how to work through this. Shego wondered if she hadn't already loved the girl currently in her arms before this, if this would have pushed her over that edge.

However, like many moments that the two often shared, they had a timely interruption. Shego was sorely tempted to tell Kim to throw the thing away, but she knew that Kim wouldn't do that. Not that she wasn't as annoyed as Shego, but she still needed it since she still went out on missions. Shego wondered if there was any way that she could send a plasma bolt through whatever connection that Kim had with her computer buddy. She didn't think so, but that didn't stop her from briefly fantasizing about being able to do that.

"Wade, you know this isn't a good time," Kim said as she activated her Kimmunicator.

"Sorry, but I wanted to make sure that I didn't catch you at a worse time."

"Wade, your timing _couldn't_ have been any worse right now."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that you've gotten a-"

"Wade, I'll call you back when I'm on the ground," Kim snapped. Then before Wade could say anything else, she terminated the communication.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, smiling at Shego.

However, as they were leaning their heads in to continue, the devices on their wrists started to beep, letting them know that it was time to open their parachutes. Kim groaned. "Don't worry, pumpkin. I'll kill him for you."

"Don't even joke about that, Shego. You know that some would probably try to get you for the smallest thing just so they could put you in jail."

"But weren't you thinking of something like that?" Shego asked, pulling the cord to open up her parachute.

"Actually, I was kinda wondering if it was possible for you to send a plasma bolt through my Kimmunicator at him," Kim replied, opening her parachute as well.

Shego laughed. "What?"

"Oh, princess, I had the same thought. I was thinking about that when he first called."

Kim couldn't help but laugh a little at that. When she was finished she asked Shego, "So, what did you think of that twist?"

"I enjoyed it. We'll have to find a way to try this again. And hopefully your nerdlinger won't try to interrupt us again."

-----

"Okay, Wade. What is it that couldn't wait?" Kim asked, still annoyed by the interruption.

"Well, you got another hit on your site. Apparently there's a something that's being developed called the Metamorphose Alteration Ray. It's their top project and they're moving everything to another lab. And they want you to guard it tomorrow until they get the security system set up."

"Wade, you could have waited until lunch. I gave you a basic schedule of what we were going to do today. And I know that I listed when we'd be at lunch."

Wade looked at Kim blankly for a minute. "You gave me a schedule?" Kim nodded in annoyance. "Hmm. I think I might have accidentally put it with a stack of papers my mom threw out last night."

Kim groaned, placing a hand on her forhead. "Why didn't you put it on your computer like so many other things you do?"

"Sorry, I think I forgot about it."

"Okay," Kim sighed. "Anything else?"

"Well, Global Justice was wanting to talk to Shego sometime."

"That it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, call my parents next time and leave a message on the next hit, unless someone's coming straight for me, okay?"

"Gotcha Kim."

Kim was glad that was over. Even though it ended pretty well, she might have been looking for another person to keep an eye on her website if Wade had actually been in front of her. Kim then sighed and walked back to Shego, who was standing next to their car. "So what did he want?"

"Someone wants me for guard duty tomorrow and Global Justice apparently wants to talk with you," Kim answered. "I'm more annoyed that he lost the schedule of mine I wrote down for him so this wouldn't happen."

"You gave him a schedule?" Kim nodded. "Then couldn't I have asked him to tell me what you had planned?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I didn't put down any specifics. I just listed times when I didn't want him calling me."

"And that was one of those times, right?" Shego asked, opening the car door for Kim.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he won't bother us again tonight. I told him to only call us if someone was coming for us."

"Well, I'm sure something else will happen to ruin out day," Shego joked, closing the door and walking around to the driver's side.

"Please, don't jinx it," Kim asked. Especially with her luck some other mission might come up. "Let's just continue to enjoy our day."

Shego nodded as they got into the car. As soon as Shego started it the familiar chime of the Kimmunicator sounded. "Forget something Wade?" Kim asked, her tone betraying how irritated she was.

"Actually, Global Justice just called. They said they want Shego for an assignment tomorrow."

"Is that all?" Shego asked, starting the car up and pulling out.

"Yeah. They'll brief you on the details when you show up tomorrow."

"Is that what they wanted to talk with me about?"

"Huh?"

"When you last spoke with Kim, you said that they wanted to talk with me about something."

"Oh that. Actually, I don't know. I think it might, but since they don't have that on their computers, I can't really say."

"Fine. Just try not to interrupt our day for the rest of the day. We've had enough interruptions this past year as it is."

"Sorry. I'll try to not bother you unless it's urgent."

"Please and thank you," Kim said, turning the Kimmunicator off.

"Should we chuck that thing out the window?" Shego asked, her hand hovering about the button to roll the window down.

Kim thought about it for a moment. "Maybe we should keep it. Especially since Wade hasn't been the only one interrupting our dates."

Shego nodded her assent. "Yeah, some of your enemies seem to find ways to let us know that they want to go to the hospital quickly."

-----

"So, why does Global Justice want you for an assignment?" Kim asked, as she put down her fork, finished with her lunch.

"I never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"What I have to do for Global Justice helping me out?"

"I know you've wanted to tell me something, but whenever you start to, something always happens."

"Hmm. Well, I guess now's as good a time as any," Shego answered. After a deep breath, she continued. "One part of the deal is that I have to be on call for whenever Global Justice needs my help with anything. Essentially I'm there to do whatever they ask me to do, even if it's interrupting my plans."

"At least that explains why you seem to disappear at times."

Shego nodded, taking a drink of water. "Yeah, they usually seem to have the worst timing. Even your computer buddy seems to have better timing than they do."

"Any idea of what they might want?" Kim asked, watching Shego finish up the last bites of her lunch.

Shego shook her head. "No, they've always told me what it is whenever I show up."

"So, what do you have planned for us after lunch?" Kim asked, hoping to get a piece of the surprise before hand. Besides, Shego tried earlier, so turnabout like this is fair play.

"Sorry Princess. You didn't give me any hints like that, so you're not getting any either," Shego answered. Then paused for a moment as she realized something. "And don't even start with that puppy dog pout. If you do you can just forget about the rest of the evening."

Kim was surprised. Yeah, she had been going to use the pout, but she didn't expect that harsh of a threat. Yeah, she'd made threats before, but they hadn't been near as harsh as that one. It must really be a big surprise, Kim thought to herself. Especially with how much Shego seems to have invested in it. Heck, it seemed to Kim like she'd been working on this since last month at the earliest.

"Sorry," Shego apologized quickly.

Kim reached out and took Shego's hand. "It's okay. I know you've been working on this for a while. It's only natural that you'd be stressed about it."

"Maybe," Shego conceded. Kim smiled because Shego insisting that she was wrong definitely would've been so unlike her, Kim wasn't sure what she'd think of that. Especially with how well she's gotten to know Shego's little quirks like she has through the past year.

"When do we go?" Kim asked.

"Patience Pumpkin. We'll get there soon enough," Shego answered with a smirk.

Kim signed and followed Shego's lead as she stood up, releasing her hand in the process. Then on their way out the door, Kim felt Shego's hand reach and rest on her waist.

-----

"Why do I have to wear this?" Kim asked in utter disbelief, holding a blond wig.

"Relax, Princess," Shego said, pulling out some skin colored make-up and applying it to her face. "I'll be in disguise as well."

"But, why? Why can't we just go wherever this is like we are?"

Shego paused in putting the make-up on her face and turned to Kim. "Because I don't want others to know that I'd actually do this. The disguises have nothing to do with you, but rather me." Then she started putting the make-up on again.

Kim had to admit that Shego having a half green face and a half normal skin colored face was a little freaky. It wasn't something that she'd hope to see again soon. But, her curiosity was peaked about what Shego wouldn't want others to know about. After all, Kim was the one who'd been uneasy about being open about their relationship while Shego seemed almost carefree about it all. Kim didn't really like the idea of wearing a disguise, but until she knew what Shego was going on about, she figured that she'd need to do this, if only for Shego.

After she finished, Kim looked over at Shego and was surprised at the change. Shego definitely didn't look like she usually did. She looked almost like Kim imagined she would have if the comet hadn't changed her skin to a pale green and changed her hair to a green so dark that it was almost black. It was really amazing to Kim. Although, she was caught off guard as Shego's hand flared up and she began to touch her face.

"What're you doing?" Kim asked, curiously.

"I'm just drying the make up a little so if it brushes against something, it won't wipe off."

Kim accepted that reasoning. Especially since Shego was taking great cares to create the perfect disguise for both of them, it wouldn't do to have it so easily ruined. Kim was also glad that she understood why Shego wanted to park in a parking garage like this, when there's only stores and office buildings directly around it. They wouldn't be easily followed like that. Although, Kim was wondering if Shego was just being paranoid or if she really thought that someone would be following them.

Regardless of the reasoning, Kim was still happy to be able to spend some time with Shego and gain this glimpse of the woman that she loved so much. When they were out of the car and behind it, Shego took Kim's arm. "I'm sure you'll like the surprise I have for us," Shego whispered to Kim.

Kim couldn't help but smile. The day wasn't turning out at all like she thought it might. It was so much better. However, as they were about to leave the car, Shego turned to Kim. "Do you have your Kimmunicator with you?" Kim nodded. "Leave it here. I don't want anyone to be able to trace that thing to find us where we're going."

Kim was a little confused, but she knew that Shego wasn't going to try anything like kidnapping her, as she probably would have thought while Ron was still around. But, she still wondered what it was that Shego was going to great lengths to keep others from knowing. It certainly was intriguing.

As they walked out of the parking garage, Kim noticed that no one paid them any particular attention. It certainly seemed like the disguises were working. Or at least she thought they were, since she wondered if anyone would act differently if it was obvious that they were in disguise. However, Kim didn't have too much time to think about it, since Shego was already gently tugging her arm.

Kim hadn't really been up to Upperton that much. Even though she lived relatively close, she had really only come up here when she had been on a mission. Which was only once or twice. So, she knew that she'd likely need to let Shego direct them, as she might get them lost if she was to pick out the direction.

They didn't have to walk very far. Shego seemed to be directing them to a building that Kim wouldn't have thought Shego would consider going to now that she was reformed. Although, it did explain why she wanted the disguises that she had them put on. The Upperton Art Museum was standing in front of them; however, it seemed that it was closed. Which surprised Kim, becuase it didn't seem to bother Shego much. But, she also knew that Shego probably had everything in hand, so she didn't worry.

Shego did seem determined to enter the museum, regardless of the fact that it was closed. However, Kim was surprised to see someone come out to greet them when they approached.

"I'm so glad you could make it," the man said, holding the door for them.

"Is everything in order?" Shego asked as they walked in.

"Yes. Everything is exactly as you requested."

Kim looked at Shego as saw her smiling at the man. "Good. We'll let you know if we need anything else."

"Yes, of course," the man answered, then moved to lock the doors and then left.

Kim couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. "Okay, what just happened?"

Shego laughed. "I rented the entire museum for both of us."

Kim was shocked. Where did Shego get that kind of money when she'd given all of the money in her bank accounts to the government when she made the deal with Global Justice? It just didn't make any sense to her. "Shego-" Kim started, but was cut off by Shego.

"Relax. I may have given up all of the money in my bank accounts, but that doesn't mean that was all the finances that I had. I mean, I'd have to be pretty stupid to let that much money sit in a bank when I could invest it in so many different ways."

Kim thought about that for a moment as Shego began leading Kim around. There was so much that Kim's senses were being assaulted with at once, that she was almost overwhelmed. It seemed that Shego really liked to view art, but didn't like others knowing about it. Part of Kim wondered how Shego was able to set this up without letting anyone know about her interest in art. But this certainly was a surprise, since before this Kim wouldn't really have thought that she would have been into art. Maybe for how valuable a lot of it was, but not like this. It certainly said a lot to Kim with how she was willing to share this with her.

They passed from one section to another. Kim didn't say anything as they looked at the various pieces of art, mostly pottery and sculptures in this area, she just enjoyed the feel of Shego right next to her as they walked around the mostly empty museum. As they entered an exhibit that seemed like it was gong to leave soon, Kim wondered what Shego liked most at the museum.

The exhibit seemed to be art that was entirely based on mythical creatures. In the center of one room, was a statue of a griffin. It's wings spread wide with it's head held up. And right beneath it was a bench. Shego directed Kim towards the bench and they sat down. "So, what do you think so far?" Shego asked as they sat down.

"I'm not sure," came the answer. "How long have we been here?"

"Not long enough, princess," Shego said, moving her arm around Kim's shoulders, and pulling her close.

"I was surprised to see that you were taking me here," Kim commented after thinking for a moment. "But I'm wondering what you like best here? We've been through so many different pieces, but I can't figure out which you'd like the most."

Shego chuckled as she turned her head to Kim. "I'm saving that for the last place we're visiting here." Shego tapped Kim on the nose with the tip of her finger. "But, I'm not going to tell you before then."

Shego laughed at Kim's reaction. "Come on! Please!" she begged.

"You'll find out soon enough, cupcake."

Kim scowled at her girlfriend. "Why not now?" she asked, apparently not wanting to let Shego hold back anything about it.

"Because you'll find out soon enough," Shego answered, still recovering from laughing.

Kim pulled away from Shego and started to walk around the room, leaving Shego on the bench, just watching. Kim looked at the various paintings along the walls. Some were of shipwrecks and various mythical creatures that were supposed to have dwelt in the sea. Some were full pictures of mermaids near the shore with onlookers waving at them while others were of giant tentacles reaching out from the ocean to drag ships down to the depths. However, the painting that caught Kim's eye the most was of two centaurs fighting. One was had a chestnut colored body with red hair, while the other was a black with black hair, although the oddest part about that one was it's skin that seemed to be tinted a little green. Kim called Shego over to look at it. Since both centaurs were female, Kim could have almost sworn that the centaurs in the picture were supposed to be her and Shego. The only difference was that they didn't have the bodies of horses. It was uncanny.

"What is it?" Shego asked as she came over. "You do know that you should be quieter in a museum?"

"But, we're the only ones here," Kim protested. Although, when she saw Shego smirking at her, she realized that the woman was just teasing her. So, she turned her attention back to the painting. "Doesn't this sorta look like us?"

Shego paused next to Kim. After a moment of study, Shego answered her. "Yeah, it kinda does. Even the skin of the other centaur looks sorta like mine."

"Weird," Kim commented.

"Yeah," Shego agreed. "It's kinda interesting how pieces of art can seem to get so close sometimes, huh?"

Kim nodded, looking at when it was recorded to have been created. 1845.

They continued on from that painting and continued looking around. Kim noticed that it was starting to get dark outside as they passed a window. Not that she cared, but she was still surprised at how long they'd been there.

"One more exhibit and we'll head out," Shego said as they moved on to the next area.

As they entered Kim was surprised to see what the paintings exhibited. All of it was various places away from any city or civilization. Several were of mountain sunsets while others were of the sea. Kim moved away from Shego and looked around. Out of everything that she could have thought of, this wasn't what she had imagined Shego to be interested in as much.

Finally, after a few minutes, Kim made her way over to Shego. "This is what you like best?"

Shego nodded. Kim looked at her, still a little confused, so Shego directed her over to a painting depicting a sunrise by a mountain forest. "Here you can see that it's morning in this painting. There isn't any need to worry or even rush, because there's plenty of time to get things done. Not that there's a lot to do if you're actually there." Shego then moves Kim over to a sunset at sea. "Then here you can see the sun setting over the water while fish move through the water and you can tell that you can relax because they day's over and there isn't a reason to let any stress get to you." The next painting Shego directed Kim to was one where a deer was grazing in a forest glade with the sun shining down. Sunbeams illuminating the surrounding area. "And here we have a place that's calm and no need to feel threatened. Everything is calm and there's no danger anywhere around. It's okay to feel safe here."

"I get what you're saying, Shego," Kim said. "But I still don't understand why it all means so much to you."

Shego sighed and was silent for a moment before answering Kim. "It's just that I feel like I can relax here and let the world disappear because I'm alone and I don't have to deal with anyone. This is where I can feel completely free of the world."

"Even me?" Kim asked with a teasing tone.

Shego appeared to think about it for a moment, before answering with a smirk on her face. "Nah, I think I'll keep you around even there."

Kim laughed. Then a thought occurred to Kim. "Shego, didn't we go to the museum of modern art when you were my teacher and your brothers had been turned evil?"

"Kimmie if anyone else asks, I was under the influence of the attitudinator and wasn't thinking straight. But, yeah, we did go there."

Kim laughed a bit more. It really seemed like Shego was still trying to maintain her image, even though she'd already practically announced it to the world by working with GJ so they could be together. "So, if Ron hadn't dropped the attitudinator and you didn't change back, what was the rest of the sentence going to be?"

Shego pulled Kim close as she answered. "I think you should be able to figure that out, pumpkin. I've already finished that sentence. Even though it wasn't exactly the same way that I was going to put it then."

Kim snuggled into Shego's embrace. "Anything else you want to look at here?"

"Actually, this was the last exhibit on our little tour. Next stop is where we're having dinner."

"You're not going to give me any hints on where that's going to be, are you?" Kim asked as they turned towards the doors.

"Well, I'll just let you know that it'll be almost like us coming here. Just without the disguises," Shego answered with a wink.

"As long as you don't want me to pretend I'm twelve."

Shego stopped. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Why would I want you to act like you were twelve?"

"Oh, it was something that Ron had me do a few times because he had coupons and no money."

Shego groaned. "And you actually liked him?"

"Hey, he was starting to get better at being a boyfriend," Kim answered, defending Ron.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Kim smiled. It was fine as long as it was in good humor and not serious mocking.

Kim waited until they were at the car to pull her wig off. "Enjoy yourself, princess?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, that was fun."

"Good, but before we go to the restauraunt, we'll swing by your place. The dress I ordered for you should have arrived by now."

Kim was speechless. "You didn't have to go that far for me."

Shego enjoyed the cute little blush spreading across the face of her favorite redhead. "Well, we'll first need to see how the dress looks on you," Shego answered, as if either believed that she really cared about that.

-----

After they returned home and both had changed, they were on their way. Kim was shocked at how exquisite the dress was. It was a pearly white that was irridescent in several places. It almost made Kim seem like she was actually glowing. The material was certainly silk and it fit almost like a second skin. The sleeves came to the elbows and the skirt flowed down to Kim's ankles and just seemed to float just off the ground. Almost giving the illusion of Kim floating instead of walking. Shego's was a lot more plain, in Shego's opinion, at least, but Kim thought it was just as gorgeous. It was a light green dress that had black accents which fit Shego's figure perfectly. Kim was pretty sure that it was silk as well. The sleeves came all halfway to her elbows, but appeared to become part of the arm when they ended. The skirt was just as long and while it didn't give the same illusion as Kim's did, it still seemed to suit Shego just as perfectly.

"You're perfect, my little angel," Shego told Kim when they pulled away from the house. Shego was driving. So Kim wouldn't try to figure out where they were going as Shego would have then been giving directions.

"You're not so bad yourself," Kim answered, smiling at Shego's compliment.

The drive didn't seem very long and it really wasn't. It was just towards an area that Kim didn't even know existed. Kim was in shock as they drew nearer to the restauraunt. "I didn't think they had anything like this around here," Kim breathed.

"Yeah, this is sort of an anomaly being in Lowerton like this," Shego commented. "But I think people don't like needing to drive all the way to Upperton for some of these things."

Kim nodded. Even living in Middleton, the drive to Upperton could be a pain at times.

When they finally parked, they were in for another surprise. However, this wasn't one that Shego had even thought might happen.

"Shego! I've finally found you!" It was Drakken in his hovercar just above the restauraunt. "You have no idea how upsetting it was to find that you were captured by Global Justice just after you quit. And it took forever for me to learn that you were being held prisoner by Kim Possible of all people!" Shego was trying to get a word in edgewise, after she'd recovered from her shock. However, Drakken didn't seem to notice. He just kept going on. "But don't worry. I'll soon have you saved."

Shego wasn't willing to see what Drakken was going to do to 'save' her, since whatever it was, it would likely ruin her plans with Kim that evening. Especially since those reservations weren't easy to get! So, she did what always got Drakken's attention. She sent a plasma blast at him, which hit him directly in his chest. It didn't hit hard, but it certainly was enough to get him to get quiet and listen to Shego.

"Listen up, Dr. D! I turned myself into Global Justice. And I'm currently going out with Kim Possible. In fact, I was starting to go out with her when I quit! And I'm not in need of rescuing, so you can stop trying to find me."

"But I love you Shego!" Drakken cried out, interrupting her. "And I know you wouldn't have stayed with me as long as you had if you didn't feel the same way!"

Shego was stunned. Is that what he thought? "I'm sorry Dr. D, but I've only been interested in other girls. And the only reason I stayed was because I didn't have any better prospects at the time."

Drakken looked crestfallen. Shego really felt bad for him as did Kim. He didn't bother replying. He just had the hovercar drift off towards the Rocky Mountains.

Shego and Kim watched him for a few minutes until he disappeared into the darkening evening. "Um, should we continue in?" Kim asked.

"We might as well," Shego answered, sounding as distracted as Kim was. "I don't want to go through the trouble with getting those reservations again."

-----

Author's Notes: Well, I thought that a pleasant day for Kim and Shego was in order before I start getting into the main parts of the story. But I hope that this will be as successful as the first part of this series. Although, I'm not really sure how many chapters I'm going to have for this. But, there will be a bit more action in this one than the last. And part of this is in response to a challenge at the kpshlashhaven and part of it's because so many wanted a sequel to Behind Enemy Arms and the ideas just sort of merged. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know how I did.

Acknowledgments: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. Disney owns them.


	2. Fateful Mission

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long. I've just had several problems compounding on each other. Though, I hope that won't be the problem for the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

-----

Kim smiled as she opened her eyes in the morning. The events of the previous day seemed almost like a dream now that it was the next day, but with her green-skinned lover next to her, she could tell that those events really occurred. Since she wouldn't feel the warmth of their bodies pressed together like this if yesterday hadn't happened. Especially the wonderful dinner and the time after where they went to Shego's house to enjoy the rest of the night.

Out of all that had happened, Kim wondered if she liked the morning the best, because of how she was able to just watch Shego sleeping. She looked so peaceful. It was almost as if they were inside one of the paintings that Shego liked so much. There just didn't seem to be any worries or any hurry to get things done because it was just the two of them. And she was going to ignore the fact that she needed to eventually get up and get ready to guard whatever it was that she was asked to guard. At least for the moment.

Kim closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to Shego. Shego's body was so warm and felt so pleasant just to be near that Kim started to doze off when Shego woke up. Her eyes opened slowly and Kim felt Shego smile for a moment before she started to extract herself from Kim. At this, Kim knew there wasn't any point in just laying in bed and she'd need to get up. However, she first allowed herself time to watch Shego get dressed.

"Enjoying the view?" Shego asked when she noticed what Kim was doing. Kim didn't say anything, she just nodded excitedly, which brought a chuckle from the green-skinned woman. "At least I'll get a good view when you get around to getting dressed, princess."

Kim smiled in response. She probably would enjoy being watched by Shego as much as she's currently watching her, Kim decided when Shego made that comment. Besides, it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other already. As while last night was the first night they made love, they still had seen the other before the lights went off and they got under the covers so to speak.

When Shego was finished getting dressed, she sat on the bed next to Kim. After a moment, Shego decided to say something. "So, are you going to get ready or just sit here next to me?"

"You don't like this?" Kim asked with a playful pout on her face.

Shego laughed. "No, it's not that. It's that you have a mission today and I figured you'd be already getting ready."

Kim leaned against Shego. "Well, Wade didn't tell me when I needed to be ready, and it's still early. Besides, I like being next to you like this."

Shego put an arm around Kim. "Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier for me to go."

"Why are you getting ready so early anyway? It's hardly six."

"Because I don't want to give Global Justice or anyone an excuse to cancel the deal and just put me away. Especially since a moment like this wouldn't be worth not having the chance for several other moments like this."

Kim smiled at that response. "Well, I guess I'd better get ready so you can get your show before you leave then." Shego laughed as Kim got up to get dressed.

-----

Drakken sighed. It wasn't enough that he'd found Shego. Now it seems like his take-over the world schemes just lost their appeal. At first he'd always been small time. Even when Shego first started with him. Yeah, he'd planned on taking over the world even before Kim Possible showed up, but he hadn't been as confident in his plans at that time. As it was, each small success he'd had with him minor plans had built up his confidence, until he'd decided to just go for it and start on his path to taking over the world.

At that time, Kim Possible decided to show up. At first it had been a little fun, but eventually it had gotten to the point where he'd almost been obsessed with Kim Possible to the point of ignoring his world conquest dream. However, his sidekick had started developing feelings for the little girl and now she'd left him for her. He could deal with Shego having feelings for Kim Possible, but now nothing seemed all that interesting to the blue doctor.

When Shego had disappeared from his radar a year ago, he'd gone in search of her whenever he had a lead. As it was, he'd worked on his latest plan to conquer the world when he didn't have any leads to go on. So, he had an army of destruct-o-bots, synthodrones, and a few diablo bots ready. But without Shego at his side, it didn't seem the same. Everything just seemed to lose it's appeal. Besides, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Shego by eliminating Kim Possible as she would likely come if he did launch his scheme.

He just couldn't help but feel like the world turned against him more than it had when he dropped out of college. Like fate just decided that it didn't like him for whatever reason. All he could do now was just make sure that everything worked properly, not that he'd ever get a chance to use it, but at least that would be something to do.

-----

Ann watched her daughter enter through the front door while she was taking a drink of her coffee. Kim came in and without a word reached into the cupboard to pull a bowl out. After that she made her way to where the cereal was kept. As she was pouring herself a bowl and filling it with milk, Ann decided to ask her what was on her mind. "So, I thought we agreed that you and Shego would tell us where you'd be when you went out."

Not missing a beat, Kim answered cheerfully. "Well, we told you and dad that we'd be celebrating our anniversary yesterday. And we weren't asked to tell you guys what our plans were. Just that we'd probably be gone all night."

"So, I take it you two... uh..." Ann faltered, apparently not as comfortable with the idea of what her daughter probably did the night before.

"Yeah, we did," Kim answered, apparently on cloud nine in regards to how her mother was taking the idea.

Ann just shook her head. Then she looked around as she realized something. "Where's Shego?"

"Oh, she had to go see Global Justice about something."

"She's not in trouble is she?"

Kim shook her head. "No, they just want her to do something for them. That's all."

"So do you have anything planned for today?"

"Actually, Wade called me yesterday about a mission today. I'll be guarding some ray while they set the security up for the location it's supposed to get moved to."

"Well, be careful."

"Don't worry mom. I'll just be guarding it. With how things have been going lately, there shouldn't be any problem."

-----

Dr. Director looked up from her paperwork as the door to her office opened. She was glad to see Shego enter, as that meant she wouldn't come in later when she was likely to have more paperwork that would need her immediate attention. However, she still couldn't give Shego her undivided attention right now, so she'd just have to wait for a minute. Which was what usually happened when Shego came in. Besides, Shego didn't seem to have that big of a problem with waiting.

After taking care of the paper that she had in front of here, she looked up at Shego. Shego was leaning against the corner watching her with a bored expression. "So, do you want to talk about things or just get down to what we need you to do?"

Shego smirked as she looked away. "Why do you persist on trying to get me to talk? As long as I have to help you out whenever you want me, we're not going to be friends. Maybe after this is over, but not while you can interrupt any moment I have."

Betty chuckled. Shego's response was usually something like that. Which let her know that she hadn't interrupted her plans severely with this request. Since she would demand to get on with the instructions if her plans had been interrupted. Which was always useful. Although, she'd probably enjoy this assignment. Not so much as what it was, but rather who she'd be with. Although, she had been surprised when she learned who she'd be with, since she hadn't expected that turn of events, but Shego would still enjoy that.

"Well, here's the assignment," Dr. Director said, not bothering to continue on with the subject Shego brought up, and holding out a paper that she had on the side of her desk. "If you hurry, you might be able to get back to her quickly."

Shego definitely looked uncomfortable when Dr. Director smirked at her. That look was just priceless. However, that look was gone when Shego started reading the assignment. When she was halfway through, she slapped it down on the table. "It's the same thing that Kim's doing!" Shego snapped.

"Exactly."

Shego was clearly confused. Out of all the assignments that she could have been given, she was given this. "Why didn't you tell me that?" Shego demanded, apparently not quite as amused as Dr. Director was.

"Because that would have defeated the whole purpose of this," she explained calmly, knowing that it would only irritate the angry woman. After all, she had to get her entertainment from somewhere.

"And what purpose is that? So you can drag me down here just so you can make sure I'm still under your thumb?"

"It doesn't matter," Director answered, apparently dismissing the matter entirely. "You have your assignment. Do you have any last comments?"

Shego thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well, I don't think that I'll need to make my usual request." Then Shego started to move towards the door.

"Wait," Dr. Director called. When Shego paused, she continued. "Why do you keep asking to be buried face down if you get killed on one of these assignments?"

Shego turned around with a small smirk and answered plainly, "So that the world can kiss my ass."

Then before Dr. Director could say anything more, Shego was out the door. And while Shego's reasoning didn't surprise her, it was still something that she wondered if Shego was serious about or not. But she really couldn't afford to think about it with all the paperwork she still had to do.

-----

Kim walked into the building. Monique had agreed to stay outside and act as lookout. That way she might get some warning if someone came in. Not that she was expecting anything, but who knew what some villains were thinking when they came up with some of their schemes. Besides, she knew that Drakken was still around, since he showed up last night and who knew what he was doing right now.

As Kim made her way around all the equipment that was being taken away, she saw the scientist that had asked her to come. "Ah, Kim Possible!" the scientist greeted. "I'm so glad that you were able to come!"

"No big," Kim replied. "I didn't have anything better to do today."

"Well, I'm still glad that you were able to make it."

Kim then turned to a piece of equipment that was shaped like the usual death rays that she was used to facing. Although, she figured that it was probably a bit sad that she _had_ gotten used to them, especially since most people wouldn't have recognized one if they came across one. "So, this is what you need me to guard?" Kim asked and the scientist, Dr. Ulrich, nodded in reply.

"So what's it do?" Shego asked.

"We made it to help with medical procedures. Right now we've only been testing it on animals. How it works is that we put in the DNA of the animal's parents and it then causes the animal to have it's own cells start to regenerate faster. Essentially we have part of it become reborn. Although, we're not sure about the effects it'd have on humans right now. But we do think that we might be able to start moving onto finding out on that with cases that have no better option." Kim nodded for a moment before she realized _who_ had asked the question.

"Shego! What're you doing here!?" Kim cried.

Shego moved a finger to clean out her ear as she answered, "Calm down, Kimmie. I was assigned to help you."

Kim stared at Shego for a minute. Then when her brain finally started working again, she asked, "So why didn't they just say that when they told you about it?"

Shego shrugged. "They probably want me to know that I'm still under their thumb."

Kim sighed. Then after a moment, a smirk made it's way onto her face. "Maybe they just wanted us to get our minds in the game instead of on each other."

"I like my theory better," Shego answered.

"But they wouldn't do something like that. They're the good guys," Kim protested.

Shego chuckled. "Kimmie, one of these days you're gonna have to realize that the 'good guys' are never exactly what they're cracked up to be."

"You're just being cynical," Kim informed Shego.

"Maybe, but my point still remains."

Kim didn't want to push the point any further, especially since they both knew it was just playful banter. "Anything we should be worried about?" Kim asked, turning back to Dr. Ulrich.

"Not that I can think of. Of course, since we haven't tested it on people, try not to get hit by it's beam if it does fire for whatever reason. I'm not sure what the effects would be if you did."

Kim nodded. However, as Dr. Ulrich turned to leave, Shego stopped him. "How long will you need us to guard this thing?"

The scientist took a moment to think about this before answering. "I think we should be ready to move this later this afternoon. If it takes longer, we'll send someone to take your place."

Shego let the scientist leave then. "So it looks like we're on our own for a while, Princess," Shego said with a suggestive smirk, once Dr. Ulrich was out of earshot.

"Shego!" Kim reprimanded her lover. "We're on an assignment. We don't have time for that."

However, Shego still made her way over to Kim and despite the redhead's words, she didn't offer any resistance as Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and gave her a deep kiss.

"Your sidekick's keeping guard outside and Will Du is keeping her company. All we're doing is babysitting a hunk of metal. I'm sure it won't get into trouble while we have our fun," Shego said, when the kiss broke.

Kim smiled at this and they went in for another kiss. However, at this time, an explosion rang out, causing some debris from the ceiling to fall down, certainly ruining the moment that the two lovers were sharing.

When the debris hit the floor, figures started appearing on the top of the gaping hole now in the ceiling. Figures who were wearing WEE uniforms. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator to try and contact Monique, but she wasn't getting any signal. "They're probably jamming us, Kim. We're on our own until they realize what's happening in here."

Kim nodded. "So, how many do you think you can take?"

"Me? I could probably get whichever ones you can't get before me," Shego answered, keeping an eye on the henchmen who were setting up ropes to make their descent into the lab.

"Want to see who can get most?"

"What'll I get if I win?"

"Winner gets to decide what we do tonight."

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would."

"But that's the problem."

"What is?"

"It's just not fair. For you I mean."

Kim turned to Shego. "What do you mean by that?"

Shego smirked at Kim, effectively letting her know that she fell into Shego's trap. "Just that I'm getting a head start."

Before Kim could even reply, Shego had already launched herself at the nearest WEE agent, taking him out before he was even aware that he was in danger. Kim breathed in sharply from frustration a moment before she launched herself at some of the other Wee agents. And while she was taking out the henchmen without much problem, she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Yeah, the henchmen were fighting back as they usually do, but there was just something that seemed all wrong. However, it wasn't until that she had met up with Shego again after clearing out all the henchmen that she realized what it was. Monique hadn't even responded to the explosion. Which meant that she might be in trouble. And even though Shego said that Will Du was there with her, didn't change the fact that at least one of them should have checked in to see what the problem was. But before Kim could even react in any way to this realization, she was hit by a beam along with Shego. The pain that it caused was so intense that she felt it for a brief moment before darkness overtook her and all she knew was peaceful slumber.

-----

Kim slowly came to awareness. She had to shield her eyes from the bright light shining over her. As her eyes adjusted, the light suddenly moved. Leaving her as blind as she had been when she first opened her eyes. When the glare started to fade, she could make out her mother and Dr. Director next to her. They both had relieved expressions on their faces. And despite the pain that she felt, she didn't feel any different. Her body felt just fine. There wasn't a trace of pain from the beam that hit her and Shego and she could feel all her limbs move. So, she assumed that it was just because she had woken up, that they were relieved. And not from anything else.

However, when she started to get up, they quickly held her back. "We just want to be sure that there isn't anything else different about you, honey," her mother told her in a reassuring tone.

Kim couldn't help but be confused at that remark. She didn't feel any different, so why there be anything different about her? Then when her mind took in what it could be, horror struck her. "I need a mirror," Kim said desperately. Because it had to be something that she couldn't feel by moving her body. It had to be something that would really make her stand out and cause her to appear as a complete freak. And the look that her mother and Dr. Director exchanged didn't help her anxiety out either.

"Kim, it isn't something that you can see with a mirror as you are now," Dr. Director informed her. "Once we're done, we'll let you see what the problem is."

Kim sighed. "Okay, fine. But where am I?"

"You're in Middleton hospital, honey. You've been out all day," her mother told her.

Kim sighed again, letting the silence take over for a few moments. "Where's Shego?"

"The WEE agents were in the process of loading you onto a helicopter when we arrived. We assume that they had already left with Shego and Will Du. And the machine that was used to hit you and Shego." When Kim looked confused at Dr. Director, she elaborated. "We've already reviewed the security cameras. They used the Metamorphose Alteration Ray when you and Shego were finished with the WEE agents that came in through the ceiling."

Kim thought about that for a moment. "Is Monique here?"

Kim felt relieved when she heard Dr. Director's answer. "She was here and she's perfectly fine. But, she went home already to get some rest."

"What happened?" Kim asked, remembering how she wondered why Monique hadn't even called in to see what the explosion was about.

Dr. Director sighed before answering Kim. "Apparently Will and Monique were ambushed and taken out before they could react. And we think they only had that one helicopter and didn't plan on what happened to you and Shego."

Kim huffed in frustration. "Why won't anyone just tell me what happened to me?" she snapped, already tired of her mother and Dr. Director dancing around that issue.

Dr. Director though turned to Dr. Possible to answer the question.

Dr. Possible sighed and nodded. Dr. Director then nodded in response and turned back to Kim. "Okay, you seem to be fine. Now, you'll probably figure it out when you stand up," she informed Kim. "Just take it slowly."

Kim felt annoyed at how condescending Dr. Director sounded to her, but she chose to let it go. So, she slowly got up. Everything seemed to work perfectly. She didn't feel like she was going to fall over and her feet felt balanced. However, when she turned to look at her mother and Dr. Director, she noticed that they were a lot shorter than her. She then noticed that her head was close to touching the ceiling. At that point, she then looked down and saw horse legs instead of her own. In panic, she turned around and saw that she was now a centaur. That her body was that of a horse from her waist down. Below her waist was now a rich chestnut color. Kim suddenly felt faint, and quickly went down to the floor so she wouldn't fall where she was. She was now realizing that she had been able to feel the parts, but as she had been just waking up, she hadn't realized the changes were there.

-----

Shego opened her eyes slowly. She didn't feel that pain anymore, but that didn't mean something hadn't happened as a result from that beam. Especially since the pain felt a lot like it did when she first got her comet gifted powers. So, she was sure that there was going to be a change before she tried to move around. However, as soon as she tried to move, she felt several people holding her down.

She would have fought back, but then she noticed Will Du on a hospital bed near her. He didn't seem to be conscious. So, she could only assume that she hadn't been captured by WEE. That whoever it was holding her down was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. And even though she couldn't feel anything wrong, she could tell that something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something was off. And when she relaxed, she felt the people holding her down let go. Now, if she had been captured, she knew that there wasn't any way that they'd let go. Besides, she'd be bound and caged at the very least. But, since she could move her appendages freely and there wasn't a cage in sight, she felt a little better. Though, after a moment, of thinking about this, she tried to get up again, and was again held down.

Finally she decided to vocalize her frustrations. "Why the hell won't you let me up!?" she screamed, not caring if she was in a regular hospital or one at a GJ base.

"We're sorry to do this to you, Shego, but it's regrettable under the current circumstances."

"Meaning?" Shego replied, a warning clear in her voice, as she turned to see a man walking into the room.

"You were hit by the Metamorphose Alteration Ray. It had some unforeseen results."

Shego waited for the man to continue, but when he didn't, she started to get up again, and was restrained a third time.

"It's best if you don't try to move right now, we're still not sure if you're completely okay, or if there were other changes made."

"Can you stop dancing around the subject?" Shego snapped, her annoyance really had made a record of coming out with this guy. "What the hell happened?"

"It seems that there was horse DNA in the machine when it hit you and Kim Possible. Since it's only shown to affect one animal at a time, we are certain that Kim Possible hasn't had the same effects that it's had on you," Dr. Ulrich said, walking into the room.

"Again, what the hell happened to me?" Shego repeated, getting ready to start hurting these guys if they didn't give her a straight answer.

"You seem to have turned into a centaur," Dr. Ulrich answered.

Shego started at him. Then she lifted her head to see where her waist ended and the body of a horse began. The only upside to that, that Shego could think of was that the horse was likely a black, which at least suited part of her color preferences. Other than that, this wasn't something that she was too happy about. Although, regardless of her feelings, her voice was quite neutral. "And what is your professional opinion of how this happened?"

"Well, the machine would use two samples of DNA from the test subject's parents. One from each parent. But, since you weren't born a horse, I think that it caused the DNA to merge with your body and had a surprising result."

"So, where's Kimmie?"

The man looked apologetic as he answered. "By the time we got there, we were only able to save you and Agent Du here. The machine and Kim Possible were already gone. Miss Possible's sidekick was also missing, so we assume that she was taken as well."

"And why do you think that she wasn't changed as well?"

"We had tested to see if we could treat multiple animals at once, but we couldn't get more than one animal to get affected at a time. So, it stands to reason that only one of you would have been affected.

Shego sighed. This definitely wasn't part of her plan of what to do with her life. She wondered a little about if Kim would still want her now that she was a centaur. She probably would, but Shego couldn't be completely sure. Since this wasn't one of your usual relationship problems. But she'd first have to get Kim back from WEE before any of that would matter. So she thought about current matters. Like this man she knew she hadn't seen before. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice remaining neutral.

"I'm Cameron Du. William Du's older brother."

-----

So, who's been captured by WEE and who's with Global Justice? Or is there a third party to all of this? We'll find out next chapter.


	3. The Day After

Author's Notes: Well, I was able to get it done in about the time I was hoping for. And I hope by the end of this chapter, things are clear as to where everyone is. Relatively speaking of course. But I hope you'll enjoy it either way.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own from this fic is my own OC Cameron Du. All others are property of Disney.

-----

"So if you're his older brother, why haven't I heard of you?" Shego asked, not willing to trust this guy. Heck, she hardly trusted Will as it was.

Cameron sighed. "My younger brother and I haven't been on the best of terms. We've had some pretty big disagreements through our lives and mostly we don't keep in touch."

Shego nodded, still not sure how much she could trust this guy. Especially since as far as she was concerned, this was all just an elaborate trap designed for her. "So, why don't you let me up and show me where I can sleep?" Shego asked after several moments of silence. There was no way she was going to let herself sleep here regardless of who she trusted.

"I'll show you to your quarters here after we're certain nothings wrong with you," Cameron answered.

Shego sighed. One of the things she hated most about this was she knew there could be something else wrong with her. Especially with the unexpected results from that stupid ray. One thing she often wondered was why scientists were given toys like that when they didn't really know all of the possible side effects of them. It just would make a bit more sense to Shego for them to figure these things out before they just left it plugged in like that. It was almost as if Dr Ulrich had set them up. But since he was here with Global Justice, it wasn't likely.

Minutes passed and Shego started to become more and more restless. Finally, she was about to tell them to just let her know how the results turned out when a guy who looked like he probably was a medical doctor made his way over to Cameron. "There doesn't seem to be anything else wrong. But, we'd still like to keep her here for observation."

Hearing that, Shego started to get up, but was again restrained. However, this time, she didn't care since she heard that other than being part horse, she was perfectly fine. So, as she was getting ready to force the idiots to let her up, Cameron seemed to sense what was about to happen. "Let her up. You were only to keep her down while we made sure everything was fine."

Shego felt them release her, even if it was a bit slow in her opinion. Just so long as she could get up, she couldn't care less at this point. All she wanted to do right now was have some time to think by herself. When she was standing, she noticed one major difference, which she knew she'd have to get used to, and that was how much taller than everyone else she was now. One thought that popped into her head was that she'd be able to take Kimmie around on her back. But, after thinking about that for a moment, she quickly banished that thought, since now wasn't really the time for what that kind of thought would lead to. Especially since she could feel that she was only wearing a shirt. Which she could understand, since her suit probably had been ruined and the doctors would likely have needed to take that off. But those thoughts would probably lead to some other embarrassing 'problems.'

So, she allowed Cameron to lead the way. As they moved through the halls, she started to get annoyed with how she had to keep dodging various pieces of equipment hanging from the ceiling. Like smoke detectors, a few lights, and a few exit signs. Though, she couldn't figure out why they'd have the exit signs here. It seemed something that Drakken would have come up with. But, she wasn't there to complain about the layout of the place.

When Cameron stopped in front of a door that Shego assumed led to the room that she was going to be using, she decided to try and find out a bit more about her stay there. "How long will I need to stay here, Cameron?"

Cameron sighed. "Please, call me Cam. It feels less formal and I'm not your superior, so I don't see why it's necessary."

Shego nodded. She could see the reasoning behind it. "Okay, Cam. Now, will you tell me how long?"

Cameron shook his head in amusement. "You're definitely like you were described to me."

Shego waited patiently for a few moments, but when he didn't seem to be continuing on, she figured he needed a little more prompting. "How long?" Shego's voice had a clear warning in it.

Cameron looked at Shego for a moment before sighing again. "We're not sure. We know that you'd probably be a target for WEE and with the sudden physical changes, we're not sure that you'd be able to fight to the full extent of your abilities. And we also don't know where WEE is working from right now, so we can't do anything about them. But, we are trying to find them as quickly as we can."

Shego nodded. She had been afraid that was why they were keeping her there. As a phrase she thought of when she was younger came to mind: once a target, always a target, had always helped her in the past before. At least when dealing with villains who weren't always playing with a full deck of cards.

Shego sighed, already forgetting that Cameron was there, as she went into the room. Apparently they'd already gotten it ready for her 'unique' needs. There wasn't a bed, but a mattress on the floor. And the ceiling tile had been removed so she wasn't in danger of constantly bumping into it. Then there were also all the beauty care products that she preferred to use in front of a vanity mirror. Shego closed the door behind her, not even aware of the cry of pain from Cameron when she did that. She then opened a few of the drawers in the vanity and found a brush as well as several other miscellaneous items that she preferred having near her. Although, she did notice a few brushes that she could only assume were for her horse parts, since she couldn't fathom what other use the brush that was completely rubber could be used for. At least she thought it might be a brush. She'd need to get a few more explanations when she felt like asking. Right now, she more felt like testing a few things out with her new body and then getting some rest.

-----

Kim sighed. She was allowed to leave the hospital, which had brightened her spirits up. But now, she was standing at the base of the stairs that led up to her room. Her head was near the ceiling and she'd need to duck just to get in. Then as she looked at the stairs, she was a little nervous with how steep they were. Sure, she'd been able to get up the first set of stairs to get here, but it was awkward with having a horse's body and she'd nearly slipped once when a hind foot hadn't been lifted high enough to clear the step. If anything did go wrong, she wasn't sure she'd be allowed back home like this.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, Kim started to slowly make her way up. All she needed was some time to get used to this. After all, she was Kim Possible, and she could do anything. Even something as strange as this. When she finally made it up to her room, another problem presented itself to her. Her bed was just barely big enough if she wanted to lay in it, and she was certain that it probably wouldn't take her weight for an entire night.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Kim grumbled to herself, removing a few items from her bed so she knew she wouldn't lose them when the bed was removed. And if it wasn't, then she'd likely get a different room, seeing as how it was going to be just as difficult to get used to going _down_ the stairs as it would be to go _up_ them. But right now, she didn't want to think about that. Right now, she just wanted to relax in her own personal space. The day had been chaotic enough and she wouldn't be any use to Shego if she was worn out when they finally found her.

Finally, Kim layed down, with her human half resting against her bed. Tears were threatening to come to her eyes at how everything was just so unfair. Things had been going great with Shego and they had finally been able to have one night with each other and now this happened. Was this the payment required for just that one night? If so, what would she need to pay just to get Shego back? If she hadn't felt so drained from all that had happened, she might have started throwing things just to vent the anger that those thoughts gave rise to. Was she meant to be alone all her life? First Ron was taken from her and now Shego. If anyone she got close to had to be taken away, she wondered what the point of going on would be then.

While these thoughts were going on in Kim's head, her eyes started to slowly drooping and soon she was sleeping, if a bit restlessly.

-----

Dr. Director shuffled through the papers on her desk. As of yet, there wasn't any sign of the scientist in charge of the research that resulted in that ray having been made. So, now she needed to rely on a team of scientists to look over the doctor's notes in hopes that they might be able to find a way to reverse what happened to Kim, and what they knew from the security tapes, what happened to Shego as well. Although, she didn't expect any quick results, since from what she understood, that ray was the result of several years worth of research. But, she knew that she needed to do something for Kim. Besides, since the ray had also been taken, she couldn't be sure if this was just the tip of the iceberg and the start of a major problem.

Right now, she was hoping that they'd be able to find where Shego and Will Du were taken, but so far they hadn't been able to find even a whisper of a WEE base. Even Wade Load had agreed to search for Shego. And while those were pretty big problems, they weren't the worst. Right now she knew she'd need to call the media to inform the world what had happened to Kim Possible. Especially since she'd already found a few shots on the Internet of Kim as a centaur. Right now those shots weren't being taken seriously, but she knew that could easily escalate pretty quickly if nothing was done about it. Then there was explaining to a few world dignitaries how this had actually happened.

This was one of those rare moments that Dr. Director regretted ever wanting her current job. Everything was just moving faster than anyone in Global Justice could keep up with. She hoped that things would get under control soon, but she wasn't sure when that might be. Since her past experience had taught her that when things were spiraling out of control, there was no predicting how long it would last or how bad things would get. But one thing was dead certain. There was no way that Dr. Elizabeth Francesca Director would go down without a fight. However, she knew that if she didn't start preparing, she knew that the fight would be a short one.

A knock on her office door snapped her attention away from her paperwork. Whoever this was, Dr. Director hoped they had important news, at least for their sake. "Yeah?" she called out, not caring how harsh she sounded.

The door opened and an agent that Betty recognized came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you told me to tell you when the secretary of defense arrived."

Director sighed. She wanted to get all this paperwork finished quickly, but she also knew that these meetings could take a while. And while she wished she could just skip the meeting altogether, she knew that it was vital to get this meeting over with.

It was almost ironic to the woman. A day that had started out so well for her had so suddenly been turned into one that could well possibly be the worst day of her entire career. Which would then mean that it would be the worst day of her life.

-----

Felix sighed. He was now starting to have serious second thoughts about going. Now that Kim had been turned into centaur, he wasn't sure if he should stay or go on the trip that he'd been planning for months. Monique had already told him that she'd be fine with him gone, but that was before Kim had gone on that mission. Now he wasn't sure if he should stay back and try to be some support for Kim or not. While Monique might have been friends longer with Kim than he was, not to mention a lot closer, he still knew that Kim would probably like all the support that she could get right now. Especially with her girlfriend missing. Heaven only knows what Felix would do if something happened to Monique.

But, first he knew that he'd need to check in on Kim before he actually made his final decision. After all, he just might think that things are worse than they really are. Especially since he didn't know all the details.

However, he hesitated when he got in front of Kim's house. It would seem that a part of him didn't want to know anything more than he already knew. But, his hesitation was short-lived when he finally got his head together and made his way up the driveway and around to the front door.

He was surprised at the door opening before he could even knock or ring the doorbell. And it was even more surprising to him when Kim's mother had opened the door for him. "Kim's up in her room, Felix," she told him without Felix saying anything. It would seem that she already knew why he'd come by. Or had at least guessed why.

But, he wondered if she was really focusing on something else, since he knew that she knew how much he didn't like using his hover capabilities on his wheelchair to go up the stairs. Especially with the last time he did that, when he almost caused one of Kim's brothers to be sent to the hospital. Everyone understood that it had been an accident, but it hadn't made Felix feel any better about it. Though, it made sense to Felix that Kim's mom would be preoccupied. Felix knew that he probably wouldn't be able to focus on much else if it was someone really close to him that had had these things happen to.

So, when Felix got to the base of the stairs that led to Kim's room, he just called out to her. "Kim?"

After a his call was met with silence for several minutes, he called out again. This time a little louder. "Kim!"

This time he could hear a definite response. Not Kim answering him, but rather her could hear her moving around. Which let him know that he'd likely woken her up. He cursed his luck for a moment before he saw Kim appear at the top of the stairs. She had a loose fitting green shirt. He wondered for a moment if it had been something that Shego had given her, but he wisely kept his mouth shut about that. No reason to bring Shego up right now. Especially with how Kim's eyes were red and swollen. Although the part that stunned him the most was the part of her that was now a horse. Yeah, he'd been told about it already, but hearing about something like that and seeing it for yourself were two completely different things.

It didn't seem to register to Kim that she had company. She just slowly made her way down the stairs, using her hands to keep her balance while she descended from her room. When she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, she sighed. Then she started to make her way to the next set of stairs.

From the way she was walking, Felix wondered if she was just moving because she wanted to be somewhere else than her room, or if she was fully aware of her surroundings, since she didn't even acknowledge that he was there. But, he decided to let Kim make it down the stairs first, since he didn't want to be the cause of her falling. Especially with how slowly she was taking the stairs, bending her human half over to hold onto the railing for support. So, he kept behind her as she walked down.

Then when she made it to the bottom, he decided to try and get her attention. "Hey, Kim," he said, wanting to sound casual, hoping that doing so might get Kim to relax a little.

However, when she turned to him, it seemed to take her eyes a moment to focus. "Huh? Felix? What're you doing here?"

He smiled, glad that she still seemed to have her wits about her. At least for the most part. "I just came to see how you were doing."

Kim looked away. "I'm okay. The doctors haven't found anything wrong with me aside from me being a centaur." Then after a moment of silence, Kim turned her face back to Felix. And he could tell that she definitely was feeling much better. Even though her facial features were still mostly the same, her eyes had regained the spark that he was so used to seeing there. "But why aren't you getting ready to leave? You had been planning on this for a few months already."

Felix moved his wheelchair with Kim as they made their way tot he kitchen. "When I heard what happened, I realized that it might be best for me to stay back this time. I mean, there will be other chances for me to do this."

Kim smirked at Felix. "You know Monique probably won't agree with that."

"I know, but I know she'll understand. As she's also your friend as well."

"Thanks. I really appreciate the thought, but you really should go. I mean, if I hadn't gotten into the world saving business, I probably would want to go as well."

Felix sighed. "Yeah, but the biggest problem is that we'll be gone for about a month. And who knows what might occur around here during that time." Kim was about to make a comment, but held off as Felix continued talking. "Especially with what just happened."

Kim sighed as she reached to get a bowl out of the cupboard. "We all know that you've been looking forward to this. Even before you started planning on it. And while you probably won't be as much of a help in your wheelchair as you might have been otherwise, you still can be very helpful."

"I know, but I can't help but worry that something else is going to happen while I'm gone."

"If something does happen, then you should also know that Team Possible will be to take care of it."

"Yeah, but..." Felix trailed off and looked out the window.

Kim watched Felix for a minute before what his real problem was occurred to her. "You're afraid that something might happen to Monique, aren't you?"

Felix couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he just nodded.

Kim continued pouring herself some cereal while she thought it over. Finally, when she finished pouring the milk, she knew what to say. "But you know that if you're here, it still wouldn't change anything that would happen, since when I got turned into this, I was with Shego and neither of us were able to stop it from happening."

Felix sighed in frustration. That definitely wasn't what he wanted to hear. Mostly because he didn't want to hear any reasons of why he shouldn't stay. But he didn't say anything, so Kim continued. "But if you go, then working with habitat for humanity will let you do something productive with your time instead of just waiting around here for news of what may or may not happen to Monique."

Felix turned to Kim and could see the determination in her eyes. And he knew that whenever she got like this, there wasn't much anyone could do to change her mind. If there was anything to respond with, that was. So, he just decided to let things go, especially since he could tell that Kim was probably going to do fine on her own. Although, he wondered how long she had been up in her room, since it would let him know if she was holding in her pain again, or if she really was doing fine. It was these times when he wished that he could read people better. But, since there wasn't anything he could do, he knew that he would have to trust Monique to take care of Kim while he was gone.

-----

Ann put the phone down. Since Kim was now part horse, she figured that she'd need to have a veterinarian look at her. And with how it sounded with Kim making her way up and down the stairs, she wasn't sure that staying here would be the best option. Especially if Kim was in her room and a mission came up. Not that she expected that Wade would let her know, but if they suddenly found Shego, everyone knew Kim would lose it if they tried to keep that information from her. Maybe in time she'd be able to get used to going up and down the stairs as a centaur, but right now she didn't seem to sturdy on the stairs.

So after some more debate with herself, she picked the phone back up and dialed a number. It took a moment for it to pick up.

"Yeah?"

"Hi. It's Ann."

"Oh, hi Ann. I was wonderin' if you might be callin'."

Ann blinked. He was expecting her to call? "You were?"

"Oh yeah. Squirt called yesterday and told me all about what happened to Kim."

"I actually wanted to talk with you about that."

"Really? Okay then, go ahead."

"Kim's been having a hard time with everything that's happened. And I was thinking that it might be best for her to get used to being what she is now before she goes back to how things were."

"I'm not really sure what you're wantin' me for, if that's all you want," the voice on the other end commented nervously, with a bit of confusion etched in as well.

Ann sighed as tears started to slowly drift down her face. She wished it was a little easier, but she couldn't think of another way."I mean that she's unsteady on the stairs when she goes to her room and leaves it, and I don't want her to one day rush down the stairs and fall just because she's not used to her new body."

"Oh I see now. You were wonderin' if I'd be willin' to look after her for a while."

Ann smiled through her tears. "Yes. I thought that might be best for everyone."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. Talk to squirt and Kim about it and let me know what you decide on. I'll try to get something whipped up for her in the meantime."

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you."

"No problem."

Ann slowly ended the call with a button and set it down. While she did want to help Kim, she wasn't sure if she was ready emotionally to let Kim go after this sudden change. Out of all the things that she thought could happen while Kim was out on one of her missions, something like this had never crossed her mind. It was completely out of left field and she wasn't sure that she'd be able to take it if Kim wasn't around, but she knew that it would be best if Kim was somewhere where she'd be able to get used to the changes. At the very least, Slim would know more about horses than anyone she could think of in Middleton. And that might be more helpful at the moment than anything else.

-----

Kim stood next to Monique as Felix got his bags out of his house and into his mother's car. Even though they didn't want to, they had finally agreed to not go where Felix would get his ride down to Mexico to work on the project planned down there. They understood at least one of the reasons, which was that things might get slowed down if Kim was there as a centaur, but they couldn't figure out if there were other reasons than that. Even though they were pretty sure that there were.

"So what're you going to do while he's gone?" Kim asked.

"Why do you have to ask? I'll be helping you when Wade finally finds Shego."

Kim looked at Monique with a wry grin on her face. "So you're not gonna be writing him at all?"

Monique's face stared at Kim for a moment, with a clear horrified look visible to anyone who happened to glance at her. She quickly recovered and hit Kim's side as hard as she could. Kim only laughed at that. Which only made Monique blush even harder.

But before their banter could continue, Felix wheeled his way over to them. "You're not taking your usual wheelchair?" Monique asked as Felix grew close to them.

"Some of the parts used on that wheelchair aren't available there. So, if something went wrong it'd be harder to fix than this one," Felix answered, shaking his head. Then after a few moments of relaxed silence, he continues. "Well, I'll be back in a couple months. I hope things go well for you guys."

"Take care, Felix," Kim said.

Monique didn't say anything, but rather threw her arms around Felix for a tight hug, which he quickly returned. As she was releasing him from the embrace, she said her piece. "Don't think I won't know if you decide to have a fling with one of the girls down there," she told him with a teasing smile.

"Don't worry. If that happens, I'll get her number so you can giver her a call."

Kim laughs at the look Monique gave Felix right before he started to rub his arm where Monique hit pretty hard. "You gotta stop going on those missions with Kim, Monique. You're hitting a lot harder now."

"That just means I'm getting better at it," she informed him. Then after a quick kiss, Felix started to wheel himself over to his mother's car, where she was waiting patiently for him.

Kim and Monique watched him as the car made it's way down the street. When it turned out of sight, they both said their good-byes and started making their way to their homes.

-----

"Are you sure she isn't aware?" the deep voice on the monitor asked. His body hidden by shadow, but the tone revealing him to be male.

"No. She hasn't suspected anything at all yet," the man in front of the controls answered.

"Good. Now what about your brother?"

Cameron sighed. "He's in stable condition. The doctors are going to keep him drugged until we can move him to a more secure location."

"You're not going to try anything are you?" the voice asked, amusement clear in the tone.

"No sir. If I did, she'd know something was up. But, how long do we have to put up with them? I'm going crazy with my brother down there like he is."

"Hmm. It almost sounds like you're really worried about him," the voice continued to taunt.

"Only to the point that he might actually be able to be a threat. Especially since he was always the favorite, even though he's really not my brother."

The voice on the monitor laughed in response. "You're still upset about that aren't you?"

"You're one to talk. Your younger sister is still getting the better of you."

"You're lucky I can't replace you like my other henchmen," the amusement was clearly gone from the voice now. Replaced with clear and barely restrained anger. "If you want to avoid my wrath, then just do what I say. I couldn't care less if he is only your half-brother. Never bring up my sister again. Not until we've finally shown her who's better."

-----

Author's Notes: Let me know what you thought. Leave a review.


	4. Back in the Game

Author notes: I'm sorry for taking so long to get this updated. I've just had a lot going on for me. And also had a bit of trouble with focusing on this. But, my current goal is to finish this fic entirely by the end of May. As I'm planning on two more chapters and an epilogue. Hopefully I won't encounter any problems like writer's block or anything like that. But, if I do, I'll still try to make my deadline there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

--

Will slowly came to awareness. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the usual type hospital. As the stone surrounding him expressed. As far as he could tell he was in an underground installation.

The second was that he wasn't with Global Justice. While he could tell that the medical personnel were competent in their profession, he could tell from how they acted. It wasn't something that most would pick up on, but Will had been one of the most observant individuals in Global Justice. Couple that to the fact that he'd been with Global Justice for at least a few years, and he knew that he'd be able to tell Global Justice discipline from that of WEE.

The problem that occurred to him was that he wasn't even restrained. There wasn't a chance that he had been mistaken for a WEE agent, and yet here he was, receiving medical treatment, unrestrained. He wasn't sure what, but he knew that he probably wouldn't like the answer to that. However, right now he needed to figure out why things were this way. Regardless of whether or not he liked it.

As luck would have it, Will didn't have to wait long. Even though what he saw nearly caused him to faint just from the sheer shock of seeing Shego as a centaur. All of the training he'd ever gone through in life could not have prepared him for something like that. Although, after his initial shock wore off, he noticed that she was apparently being escorted by his older half-brother. And with how relaxed she seemed, it made perfect sense why he wasn't restrained. Apparently they were up to something that involved Shego not finding out about them.

Unfortunately, before he could even think to try to say anything that would get her attention, one of the medical personnel came over and he felt a sharp pain in his arm as a needle pierced his skin. Moments after that, he lapsed back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

--

Shego watched as Will was put under. Something about how it was done as she came around tickled the back of her mind, but she couldn't think of a reason why something would be up, so she just ignored it. But it was nice to see that Will was doing fine. She just wished she could get a chance to talk with him before long. Out of all the people that were there at the GJ base, he was the only one she knew she could trust. But that was probably due to the fact that she knew Will and she didn't know anyone else at the same level.

"How's he doing?" Shego asked Cameron.

"He'll be fine. I looked at his file earlier," he answered, turning to Shego. "If you want, you can take a look at it." Cameron paused a moment before he quickly amended his statement. "What pertains to here, of course."

Shego shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm sure it's fine."

Shego turned to walk away. She got to the door, when a thought struck her. "But could I see the security tape of what happened when this all occurred?"

"Of course. Just let me show you to the security center."

Shego followed Cameron, after casting a glance back at Will, still wondering if she really was safe or if she was being played. As Cameron seemed to draw in her instinct to trust him, which often seemed to be a warning to her that something wasn't right. If she could only get rid of these nagging feelings, she knew she'd have an easier time getting her mind focused on getting in a condition to start looking for Kim.

Turning away, she started following Cameron. At the very least, she'd be able to see what happened. Which would help her figure out what was really going on.

Shego was half surprised when they only had to go a short distance before they made it to the security room. Or at least one of them. She would really be surprised if they only had one security room here considering how big the whole base seemed to be. At minimum, she expected three security rooms.

Cameron led her over to a monitor and pressed play. Apparently they still had the tape from the lab in the video player. As Shego watched it, she felt like she was watching a train wreck when she saw both her and Kim get hit by the ray. She wanted to look away, but her brain didn't seem to be sending any signals to her muscles to move. She was frozen in place, unable to even shift her eyes a little away from what was happening. As they fell unconscious, she saw WEE henchmen start to drag Kim and her away. Then after several minutes a helicopter appeared briefly before disappearing. When she could saw it again, she could very clearly see Kim being carried away with her friend Monique. As WEE henchmen started to move her body, Shego stopped the video and started to make her way back to her room. She was sure she could guess what the rest contained. She just needed time to digest this.

While Shego always thought of herself as very cautions and hardly trusted anyone in anything, watching that video put it in her mind that the events played exactly like how she had been told. Even though she still didn't fully trust Cameron, he was starting to gain her trust. But, she still wanted to speak with Will when she got the chance. Because something about the base and everyone there just tickled the back of her mind, and she never knew of a time when things turned out good when that happened.

The only thing for her to do, that she could think of right now, was to try and figure out how she could get Kim to like her with the changes that had occurred. Especially since they wouldn't be able to do some of the things that they'd both enjoyed doing together. Like skydiving. Shego was certain that if she tried it with an equine body, she'd likely get injured in some way, as so many different variables would be in play.

--

Kim slowly woke up. Even though she had thought of going to her room, she realized that she was still in the living room, wearing the same shirt she had on the night before. While the t.v. was off, she was sure that she was probably watching it before she fell asleep.

Not wanting to deal with the stairs right at that moment, Kim made her way to the downstairs bathroom. At the very least, she wanted to wash her face, especially since no one in her family had figured out how she was supposed to either shower or take a bath in the house. She certainly couldn't do it out in the yard with the hose. At least not fully, since she'd want her shirt off as well if she was taking a bath or shower. So, because no one had any ideas, Kim figured that she might as well clean what she could. Even though it had been at least a week since she had become a centaur.

Washing her face didn't take that long, but afterwards, she still felt a lot better. Even though she couldn't wash away the sign that she had cried at least sometime while she was asleep. When she finished washing her face, she spent a few minutes looking at herself in the mirror just thinking. After that, she got out and made her way to the kitchen to satisfy her hunger.

She couldn't help but notice how cheerful the weather looked outside. She'd like to be able to enjoy it like she used to, but unless Monique wanted to do something with her today, which was pretty unlikely, she knew that she was probably going to stay home all day. She certainly didn't want to have others find out about her being a centaur until she was fully ready.

After making herself a light breakfast, Kim made her way back to the living room to see what was on t.v.

As soon as she turned it on, she wished she hadn't. On the screen, a newsflash was coming on. In it, Kim could clearly see that Dr. Director was making a statement. The only reason Kim could think of why this would happen is because of what had just happened. While she understood why this was happening, she still wasn't ready for the world to find about her change. She wasn't sure if she'd ever want anyone in the world to find out.

But, apparently she wasn't being given much of a choice in the matter, seeing as how Dr. Director was announcing it to the world. A part of her was upset, while another part was relieved. Because now she didn't have to worry about how she was going to tell her other friends about her change.

And because she couldn't do anything about Dr. Director's announcement, she figured that she might as well listen in.

"-occurred a earlier this week. Global Justice is currently investigating that incident as it might help us learn how to stop these bizarre attacks," Dr. Director answered one of the reporters in front of her.

Kim realized that there was actually more going on than she thought. Maybe I have been withdrawing a little too much, Kim admitted to herself, even though no one had mentioned anything like that to her. But it certainly seemed like there was more than what had happened to her.

"Will Kim Possible be working with you on this?" a reporter asked.

"Sadly, Kim Possible is not in a position to be of any help. She was one of the first victims of these bizarre attacks. The incident I mentioned that happened earlier this week was only the first of these attacks. And as soon as we can find the device that was stolen, we can begin to find a way to turn these people back from being official centaurs."

Kim found herself enraptured by the TV. She didn't even realize that she was still eating the breakfast that she'd made herself as the newscast continued.

"As it is, we also lost a couple of our best agents on that initial attack. However, we do know that the Worldwide Evil Empire was behind the attack. Right now we are investigating all leads that may help us find out more information about these incidents as well as how we might be able to solve them. All we can do is instruct the nations to find a way to deal with their citizens being turned into centaurs to the best of their abilities. But, I'm afraid that I'll have to cut this short, because the investigation is still waiting and I plan on being fully involved in all aspects of this search."

Kim nearly threw herself at the TV and screamed at Dr. Director when she started to walk away from the podium. The only reason she didn't is because she was stunned by the revelations that she had received from that news conference. Attacks were occurring that were having the same effect on others as it did with her. Regardless of her own problems, she certainly was not going to let that happen. After all, she was Kim Possible, teen hero, a person who could do anything. And right now there was a world that needed her help.

The only problem that she had at the moment was that she was still getting used to her equine body. And while she was fine at walking around and other basic movements now, she knew that she'd be in serious trouble if she tried to push herself too much without someone who knew more about horses than anyone she knew.

So, she resolved to talk with her parents about that as soon as she got a chance. Because as of this moment Kim Possible, centaur teen hero, was getting back in the game.

--

Shego sighed as she left the room in which she had been allowed to train in. While she wasn't nearly as good as she wanted to be, she at least was improving. She now was able to get up to a canter without stumbling or needing the assistance of one of the agents. Soon she might start on working on some basic fighting techniques. And while her body wasn't suited to most of her maneuvers, she knew that she'd at least be able to work with the basics and maybe come up with some techniques that suited her new body. Which apparently seemed to surprise the agents that were more familiar with horses, not that Shego was surprised herself. But, with how many horse experts they had there, Shego couldn't help but feel like it was too perfect of a base for her to be sent to. The only rationalization that she could come up with was that when she was brought there, GJ had sent in several of their agents who know more about horses so that they could help her out more. But even that thought wasn't enough to quell the bad feeling she had about the entire sitch she was in. Even with having been at the base for a couple weeks already.

But, as soon as she was confident that she was at her peak, WEE was going to pay for what they did to her and taking her Kimmie from her. There was not going to be anywhere that they were going to rest that would be safe from her. At least until she got her Kimmie back. Anything after that remained to be seen.

Of course, with her feeling this way after most of her workouts, most of the agents were gone, run away in fear that she might vent her anger on them, probably. As she seemed to have green sparks flying off of her entire body, which now that she was a centaur, it had a lot more surface to it.

As Shego went back to her room, she took off her shirt and sports bra and grabbed a towel. She then wiped the sweat from her body as she made her way over to her vanity mirror. When she didn't feel the sweat cooling down her human-half she put the towel on the vanity and picked up her curry comb. While she couldn't reach nearly as far as she would have liked, it at least did feel quite good as she started rubbing it across her equine body as one of the agents had shown her earlier. And it also helped her get to sleep after a workout.

Especially since all of her workouts were tough, with how she pushed herself. And while she preferred someone else using the brushes of her equine-half, right now she just wanted to be alone. Something that every agent here had begun to realize that they needed to respect the times that she wanted to be alone. At least if they didn't want to get sent to the medical wing of the base.

As she finished with the parts she could reach with the curry comb, she set it down, but didn't reach for anything else. While she knew that she probably should have used the hard and soft brushes first, she never really liked using those. The curry felt the best as it felt more like a massage to her, which was why she liked using it the most. But, now she found herself just staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes traced her body, from the skin on her chest and belly, down to where the black hairs of her equine body grew.

She was partly aware of the tears trickling down her face as she considered what life was continuing to do to her. When she got her comet powers, she thought that was bad enough. Especially where most of the people she knew at school either were terrified that her powers were suddenly going to burst out of control and burn everything down or how they would mock her once they learned that she wasn't going to use her powers on them for picking on her.

But now, as soon as she thought her life was going to be fine, even with her powers, she was now turned into a centaur. She was no longer human, and she didn't care if she was told otherwise, she knew that she was never going to be fully human again. Part of her wondered if she'd have anything that she'd worked so hard to have for herself. She wouldn't be surprised if the government took all that away. She'd seen too many of the shady things that the government did to think that they wouldn't do something like that. Especially since she still hadn't quite gotten her record all squared away.

After a few more moments of quiet reflection, Shego quickly put her shirt back on, grabbed a larger towel and left to where she had been shown the baths were. A nice hot bath was always nice, even if it wasn't completely necessary. She just wished her room had a bath attached to it. But, she knew she couldn't complain about the layout of the base, seeing as how there wasn't any way that it could have been designed for her situation when they built it in the first place. Just the biggest problem is while there weren't many other women around, a few of them had already taken a liking to her in a way that she really wasn't comfortable with. But, after the first few incidents, those few avoided her as much as possible. Especially since she didn't want to mess up any chance that she still might have with Kim.

Which, even though she doubted it, she knew that she still might have one.

--

At first Kim had been pretty elated that her mom had already started making plans for her to get used to being a centaur in a better location than Middleton. But when she found out that everyone wanted the move to be done quietly, she realized that things weren't quite going to be as good as she had thought when she had gotten out of her funk.

She was told that she wasn't going to be able to call in a favor for this and she wouldn't get an escort, because that'd draw unwanted attention towards her. At first she was willing to do it, thinking that it wasn't going to be as bad as it seemed, but now she realized that it was much worse. Because while she'd faced evil geniuses, mad scientists, super powered villains, and various deadly rays and lasers, she hadn't faced as big of a problem with boredom as she did now. Before whenever she was bored, she was always able to find something to do or someone to talk to, until she was no longer bored. But now, she was stuck in the horse trailer that GJ had provided her parents. And she was by herself, with nothing but the road to keep her company.

Kim sighed as she watched the road pass by. While she couldn't think of a better way to get to her uncle's, she still would have preferred something else, rather than hitching a trailer up to the minivan and putting her in the trailer. They did try and make it as comfortable as possible, but what she wanted right now was to talk with someone. She didn't want to bother Wade, because he was still helping out with the search for Shego and Monique had been a little distant since Felix had left. Anyone else that she knew was busy with something like her dad, or wasn't in a place where she could talk with them, like her mom. Since while the trailer was complete with cushions for her and air conditioning, there wasn't a speaker system where she could talk with her mom.

She had tried to get some sleep, but after tossing around a bit, or as much as she had been able to, she looked out at the road in time to see the state boarder between Colorado and Wyoming pass by. And that was a while ago. While Kim was starting to feel the trailer was starting to press in on her, since she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get out when they made a stop to get gas, with how little attention they wanted to draw to themselves. And the only times that she was going to be let out was when they were away from the cities and she had some 'business' to take care of. That and when there wasn't any sign of another person on the road.

Sighing, she laid down on the cushions that had been put in the trailer for her. And closed her eyes, trying to think of something she could do to break her boredom. Her hands fiddled with the hay that was sticking out from beneath the cushions. Then shortly after that she started chewing on a few pieces and didn't even realize it when she started to eat it absently. It wasn't until she'd had a couple mouthfuls that she realized what she was doing. When that happened, she just stared at the hay in her hands. She was surprised that she wasn't feeling as disgusted with doing that as she thought she probably should be, and she was also surprised with how she didn't mind the taste either. So she swallowed what she had in her mouth and dropped what hay she had in her hands. That certainly was something she'd need to think about later. Especially with how it was probably because she was now part horse. But, aside from that little incident, she was just as bored as she was before it.

Finally fed up with just lounging around, Kim decided she had to talk with Wade, regardless of whether or not he was about to find Shego.

"Hey Kim!" Wade greeted, cheerfully.

Unfortunately, Kim wasn't as cheerful about talking with him. "Hey Wade," Kim answered, dejectedly.

"Something wrong?"

Kim nodded. "I can't stand being in here anymore! I can't get out unless we're certain that no one's around and I need a bathroom break. So there's nothing for me to do!"

"Kim calm down. I'm sure it's not as bad as it-" Wade started, but was cut off by Kim.

"Yes it is, Wade! I'm going nuts back here."

"You've gone on road trips before, right?"

"Yeah, but then I had someone that I could talk to if I wanted. And those times I was allowed to get out of the car when we stopped to get gas. I can't even ask my mom to get me a soda when she goes in," Kim answered, her tone starting to lose it's edge and show Kim's real feelings.

"If you want, I could ask you mother to get a magazine for you to read," Wade offered.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'd care for my usual magazines right now," Kim answered, grateful for the offer.

"I'm sure your mom could think of something that might keep you occupied for the rest of the trip."

"Okay. But how much longer will it be?" Kim asked, hoping that they were closer than she thought.

"You're a little over half-way there now," Wade answered.

Kim felt her spirits fall again. Half-way? Did it take this long to get to her uncle's ranch the last time she went up there? She felt like it shouldn't have taken near as long, but the other times were times when she wasn't confined to a horse trailer. "Okay, thanks Wade," Kim replied. Grateful that she was at least able to have talked with someone, even if it meant that it distracted Wade from his search for Shego.

"Oh, Kim!"

Yeah?" Kim asked, her hand just above the button to end their communication.

"Dr. Director wanted me to tell you that a farrier will be at your uncle's ranch to give you something for your hooves."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Why do I need anything for my hooves? They feel fine."

Wade shook his head. "Kim, don't you realize that as part-horse, you should learn about things to take care of your horse half?"

Kim sighed. "It didn't really occur to me. I guess I just didn't think about it."

"Well, at least someone did," Wade commented. "And it might take a little getting used to, since you haven't had anything weighing your hooves down. But, I think your cousin might have a few ideas that you might not like."

Kim started to feel uneasy about the way Wade said that. "What ideas?"

"Well, I think the term she used was 'breaking'. It's where you'll get used to wearing a saddle, since I don't think that a halter, bridle, or hackamore would be useful with you."

"'Breaking'? Why would they call it that?"

"It's what they call it when they get a horse used to all that. But, I wouldn't know about the origins of why it's called that. I'm a little busy with searching for other stuff right now, but I could try to find something later on it if you'd like."

"Thanks, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I just hope that this 'breaking' doesn't hurt so much."

Wade smiled at that remark. "I'm sure it doesn't. It just might be a little uncomfortable at first, though."

Kim nodded. "Thanks Wade."

And this time he didn't say anything as she turned off the communication. Now at least she had some things that she could think about while she waited out the rest of the trip. And she also knew that she might be getting something to do either at the next stop for gas or next time there wasn't anyone around after that.

It certainly kept her from losing it more than she had before she called Wade. Even though she still felt guilty about distracting him from finding Shego. Mostly because she still couldn't know if she was all right or not.

--

Felix wiped sweat from his forehead. While he enjoyed helping out with the cybertronic enhancements on his wheelchair, he wished that he could at least get updates about how Kim was doing. Even with Monique urging him to still go on this trip, he wasn't sure about not being there for his friends. Especially when Kim needed as much support as she could get.

But there really wasn't anything he could do in Mexico about it, so he just had to hope that things were good.

However, he wished that he'd known how hot it really was going to get. He wasn't really sure what he'd expected, but he thought that he probably expected it to not get so much hotter than what he was used to in Colorado. While he was good at keeping high grades, some things he just didn't think about. But, he knew that he wasn't going to let it keep him from enjoying this trip.


	5. Mexican Vacation?

Author's notes: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter finished. I'd hoped to have had it done by the second week in May, but this definitely is a bit past then. At least it's now done, even though I kinda rushed it towards the end. Partly because I wanted this finished and partly because I'm working on it late. Though, I think another reason for it taking so long is because I didn't have as clear a picture of what I wanted to happen here as I do with the next chapter. So, hopefully that chapter won't take as long. At least once I'm back from going out of state for about a week and a half for my sister's wedding. But I do intend to have this finished by mid-July at the very latest. At least this chapter is a little longer than the past few have been!

--

Felix shook his head as he came to. Whatever happened, happened too fast for him to have really known what was going on. Felix lifts himself up and slowly makes his way outside, where he can see in the dimming light of dusk. What he sees shocks him. The entire town that they were working in had become ruins. Or at least a demolition yard. The upside is that there didn't seem to be any buildings on fire, so he knew that he didn't have to worry about that. Just a bunch of collapsed buildings and walls with gaping holes in them.

As he moves out of the caved-in building he had woken up in however, he realizes that something is seriously wrong about what's happening. Or at least happened in a few cases. First he's walking on his own, without any support or ANYTHING. Second, he's a lot taller than he remembers.

He slowly looks behind him and just stares at the equine body that now extends from his waist. He probably should have been more shocked than he is, but having seen Kim as a centaur seems to have dulled the surprise a little. Especially since he already knew that a person could be turned into something like this, even though he didn't think that it would happen to him.

Felix moves slowly around the town, careful of some of the debris that had appeared from whatever attacked. A few others were appearing, also centaurs now, Felix noted. Without asking, he began systematically checking every building to see if anyone was hurt or trapped. Fortunately, no one seemed to have been seriously hurt, but no one in the town had been spared from having been turned into a centaur.

While Felix would like to work with the people who lived in the village, they didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him or those he came with. So, he left them to their own devices once he was sure that they were fine. He just went back to the group he had been with originally. Three other guys and three girls.

"Hey, what should we do?" one of the guys that came with Felix asked.

"We should just go home. Maybe they'll know what they can do about this," another, Austin, suggested. Referring to what was on everyone's mind

"I say we wait to see what the Mexican government will do. I'm sure that because we're US citizens, they'll help us get home faster than we could walking..." another, Andy, trailed off for a moment before quickly finishing. "or whatever."

"We should first decide who we look at as our leader here," someone else stated. Alice was the only one that Felix didn't seem to get along with. Mostly because she didn't seem to want to get along with him. As whenever he tried to be friendly, she always was just as cold to him as she was to everyone else. And Felix knew that by 'leader' and 'decide' she meant her.

Felix was sure that she'd even get on Shego's nerves. Partly because he'd heard from Ron about Shego's brothers and was sure that she'd be on the same level of being annoying as they would, if not more so.

"Okay, then Felix is our leader," the first one stated, Gary.

"What!? We haven't even voted or anything!" Alice shrieked.

"We all know that Felix would win anyway," one of the girls, Kristen commented.

Felix wasn't sure what to do about this development. Yeah, he'd helped Kim out on some of her missions in the past, but he never had to be in charge and make the decisions. And while he'd been the class Valedictorian, that didn't require him to be in a leadership position. This definitely wasn't something that he was prepared for. But, he did feel good that everyone trusted him to make a good decision. Minus Alice, of course, but he didn't think that she'd vote for anyone but herself, regardless of who else was there. That at least helped him feel that he'd be was probably a good choice.

Although, he kinda wondered what Monique would say about this whole sitch here. Especially him being a centaur now. And he was confident that she'd still like him as a centaur, because he knew that she wouldn't let him go. That and he saw how she acted around Kim after she became a centaur. But, it did raise an interesting question about how they'd have kids, if that would be possible now. He was sure that in the mythology of centaurs, they could have children with humans, but this really wasn't a mythological setting. So while it helps with knowing what to think of himself now as, it didn't helped much beyond that.

"So what do you say, oh fearless leader?" Gary asked.

Felix smiled in spite of himself. "I think-" he started before he was cut off.

"You're our leader," Austin informed him with a wink, "so when we ask you what we should do, you tell us what to do. Not what you think."

"Yeah!" a few of the others agreed.

Felix sighed, still smiling. "Okay, fine. We'll wait here for the government to come and see what they want us to do. We're still citizens of the United States, so they'll probably want us out of their country as quickly as they can get us. And if we wait, then we'll be able to get home faster."

Felix noticed Alice glaring at him. And the intensity of her glare let him know immediately that's what she wanted them to do, because she hated for others to either beat her to saying what she wanted to say or give directions when she wanted to be in charge; which was all the time. So it really didn't make any difference to Felix that she was glaring at him.

Soon they dispersed to get their stuff packed so they could leave whenever government officials came to survey what had happened. Because there was no way that this happened without them knowing about it happening. They probably didn't know about it beforehand, but they'd either have to be blind or incredibly stupid to know that this happened and not take a look or anything.

As Felix turned to go and get his stuff packed one of the girls that came with them made her way over to Felix. He wasn't sure why she remained silent during the exchange, especially with how she often spoke up about pretty much everything most of the time, but he assumed that it had to do with how sudden of a change it was and she probably wasn't sure what to say. He was sure that he was wrong, but he couldn't be sure right now. Especially since while he was often popular, he didn't have that many close friends. His closest friends were Kim and Monique, and had included Ron as well, but other than those three, he wasn't close to any of his friends. Which was quite a few at this point.

"Hey Felix!" the girl, Jenny called towards him, her pace at a light, if a little clumsy, trot.

"Yeah?" Felix asked when she got over to him.

"I was wondering if you were available now," Jenny started.

Felix didn't wait to let her finish what she was saying. He'd already told her when they left for this trip that he was still with Monique. And now the only thing that's changed has been the fact that he's now a centaur. Which he understands is probably why Jenny thinks that he might now be available. However, he knows that just letting her finish her statement would only encourage her, and he knows that it would be cruel to do that to her only to tell her that it's not going to happen. Aside from the fact that he really doesn't want to encourage her anyway. With how there was just something about her that made him just not interested in her that way.

"Sorry, but I'm still with Monique," Felix said and put up a hand to keep Jenny from trying to counter his statement. "I'm sure that you think that she might not want me now that..." Felix trailed off for a moment trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say, "...this has happened, but I know that it won't matter to her."

"How?" Jenny asked. "It's not like she's seen one before."

Felix couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"What?" Jenny demanded, scowling at him.

"Actually, her friend Kim was turned into one before we left," Felix answered, still chuckling in spite of himself.

Jenny just stared at him. "What?" she whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"Kim was turned into a centaur before we left, and there's evidence that Shego also was turned into one as well."

Jenny's mouth seemed to try and form words, but nothing seemed to come out at first. "How?" Jenny finally managed, even though Felix was sure that she wanted to say more.

"It happened while she was on a mission. There was some sort of ray that was being tested and when a villain came to try to steal it, they were turned into centaurs," Felix answered, not really sure how much he should tell her. Partly because he didn't know if Kim cared if he shared that information and partly because he wasn't sure if Global Justice cared either. But, he couldn't help but wonder if it mattered seeing as how the entire group that he came with had been turned into centaurs; as well as the entire village they were currently in.

Jenny's face had definitely fallen. Felix felt bad about making her feel bad, but he knew that it couldn't be helped with how much of a fan she was of Kim's and how he told her what happened. He just knew that he couldn't have gotten away with not telling her and having her not try and make him her boyfriend, which was he best reason for him to not hold that information from her.

But, as she was walking away, she turned back, her face suddenly bright again. While he should be glad that she wasn't depressed now, he couldn't help but feel like he should just run and not look back with how she was smiling at him. "If we get back and everyone says that centaurs shouldn't marry humans, would you give me a chance then?"

Felix had no idea about where that came from, and while it was plausible that it could happen, he just couldn't think of what made her think that.

"Well?" she demanded, snapping Felix out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah!" Felix agreed, not really sure why he was agreeing to that. After all, there were laws about women getting married to other women in the US, but that didn't stop some of them from getting together like that, so he wasn't sure why that'd be with centaurs and humans, but he guessed that it was probably the best thing to say, since he couldn't think of anything else to say about it. Besides, he was sure that she probably wasn't going to let it go this time unless he at least gave her a possibility that he might hook up with her, even if it was an extreme long shot. Very extreme.

After Felix finished packing up all of his stuff from the ruined building he had been staying in, he looked over at his wheelchair. He smiled to himself, knowing that he wouldn't be confined to that again. While he'd been handicapped, or crippled as he secretly had preferred to think of it as, before he could remember, it still felt good to be free of the confines of his wheelchair. Even one so high tech as the one he had at home. And while he couldn't move it around while sitting in it, he knew that he'd still take it with him. He wasn't really sure why, but he reasoned that it was because of the sentimental attachment to it. Yeah, he often grew frustrated and upset at his condition when he was alone and the wheelchair would only be a reminder of that, but at the same time, he just couldn't let go of that part of his life. It had been such a part of him that it felt like he'd be leaving an arm or a leg behind if he didn't take the wheelchair with him.

But, the problem with taking it was that he wasn't sure how to carry it. Maybe he could take it by tying it to his equine portion, but then he'd need help, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask for help for this particular item. So what he did was pulled out some rope from his duffel bag after folding his wheelchair up and tying it to his back. His human one. While it was a little uncomfortable, it wasn't a real bother, so he didn't think about it that much.

As he looked around, he noticed the other guys had already finished packing their stuff and had moved out. As he made his way outside, he saw the rest of his group together. But, they weren't calm. Apparently something had happened. So, Felix carefully trotted over to where everyone was clustered around something. Which Felix could see, as he got closer, was a short wave radio.

When he squeezed in the group, he could hear what was being stated on the radio.

"-has declared that all centaurs within Mexican borders are property of the Mexican government. In total that make three countries so far that have decided what they're going to do about the strange attacks. We promise to keep you informed about the situation as we learn more."

Another voice then came on talking about the weather. "What's that about?" Felix asked, not sure why someone had a short wave radio with them on this trip.

"I was looking into joining Global Justice eventually, and when my dad heard about it, he gave me this old one, which he told me I could mess around with. I just forgot about it until we were packing and I saw it," Gary answered.

"So, what does that mean?" Andy asked, voicing a question that Felix had been thinking of since he first started listening to the radio.

"I can't be sure, but I think it basically means we better get out of here before the Mexican government comes in," Gary replied.

"Oh come on! They'll know that we aren't theirs. We're US citizens!" Alice snapped.

"But, the announcement was that all centaurs in the Mexican borders. Which we're in," Felix pointed out. "Besides, whether we're wrong for assuming that, I'd rather not find out we're wrong the hard way."

Again Alice was outvoted. But at least she wasn't being a pain about it as she usually was. Felix wondered if it was because she didn't want to find out that she was wrong as well.

So, while there wasn't any sign of the Mexican government that was undoubtedly heading towards that village, they quickly left so they could hopefully see their homes again. Felix thought briefly about going to see if the local townsfolk would be interested in going with them, but given their reaction to them after the transformation, he didn't think that they'd be very willing to go with them. But that was part of life, even though he had worked with Kim on helping people, he knew that he couldn't help everyone. Especially those who didn't want help.

--

Kim stared blankly at a grinning Joss. There was no way she was going to let Joss put that saddle on her. The last time had been very uncomfortable. That and after she thought that Joss was done putting it on and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Joss had pulled the strap for the saddle even tighter. Out of everything, she had already been put through, this was definitely the worst since she became a centaur. Even the horseshoes weren't that bad. Even though the metal was a cherry red when it was placed on her hoof, it only felt pleasantly warm through her hoof. And while she didn't care for the feeling of nails being hammered into her hoof, it wasn't that bad.

But now working with this saddle was something entirely different. Especially with how it seemed Joss was enjoying this more than she really should.

"Come on, Kim!" Joss urged. "It's not like it's gonna to kill you!"

Kim backed up a few steps as Joss moved forward a few steps.

"You're not even tryin' to take it!" Joss complained before she used her secret weapon. "And here I thought you could do anything."

Kim scowled at Joss, because while she knew that Joss was just saying that to get to her, she knew that she wasn't going to back down from that. "Fine," Kim growled, dreading the feel of the saddle being put on.

The blanket Joss put on her equine back wasn't so bad. It definitely helped take away from the uncomfortableness of the saddle. The weight of the saddle was manageable. It just was when Joss started to put the strap going under her belly on that things started to get bad. And even after the strap was tight and Kim thought it was over, again, she let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in. Which was when Joss tightened the belly strap again. Kim turned to glare at Joss.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Kim accused, scowling at Joss as best she could while Joss mounted her. Kim wondered if this was the whole part of her getting 'broken' or if this was just the start of the pain that was probably going to come with it.

"Well, you can't expect me to know how well you're doin' on gettin' better as a horse if I'm not with you," Joss answered, a little too smugly in Kim's opinion. But regardless, she still started walking around the pen. While she'd been finding out how fast she'd be able to go on her own, she wasn't completely ready to let Joss know that she'd been going out at night to train herself. Although, she was surprised at how well she could see at night. She could see a lot better than she could before she'd became a centaur. And because any side-effects that she had seemed to come more from being part horse, she was guessing that her better night-vision was due to her horse half as well. Even though it was more motion that she had an easier time detecting because she couldn't always tell what it was that she saw.

"Okay, lets get goin'!" Joss cried, kicking her heels into Kim's sides. Kim grunted a little from the impact and started picking up her speed into a trot. Mostly because she'd learned quickly that the trot was the most jarring to anyone riding on her back. But, the down side to that was that Joss had seemed to already have gotten over that while riding on her; likely from her experience with riding horses in general. So, it wasn't as satisfying as it had been the last time. And because of that, she just picked her speed up further, not caring if Joss started yelling at her that she was taking it too fast for herself; which she started to do. Primarily because this was how she was giving her cousin payback for the bit with the saddle.

And since Joss didn't have any reins to hold onto, she just held onto the horn of the saddle. While it wasn't what the horn had been designed to do, it certainly was proving to be quite effective; at least where Joss was concerned.

Kim smiled when she caught a little of what Joss was grumbling, "...shoulda found a way to put those reigns on you..."

This certainly was going to be fun; even though she was wondering if they'd suspect her if the shed where the saddles were kept suddenly caught on fire.

Although Kim wondered how Joss would react when she jumped the fence of the pen. Even though she hadn't tried that herself yet, she figured that it would at least get a reaction out of Joss that she might like right now. Which was the reason she was heading for the fence as she thought about it.

--

A couple days had passed since they'd left the village and Felix was wondering how long he had to have napped after they crossed the Mexican border to not realize how far they'd actually come on their way to the village they were at. While he knew that they couldn't travel near as fast as they could in a car or van, especially with how they were doing what they could to keep out of sight, it still seemed like they'd been going a lot farther than they should have had to.

Felix watched the sun go down. Alice had surprised him when she suggested that they only travel at night. With how most people would probably be asleep at that time, it'd also be easier to see a search party looking around. But it was irritating with how smug she was when everyone approved of that idea.

The short wave radio especially helped them avoid pursuits, with how once or twice they've received a broadcast giving updates about where the Mexican government was searching. And while they traveled mostly at night, they took turns keeping lookout, with how they knew the Mexicans were looking for them. Or at least a 'group of centaurs of about six or seven'; which meant that they fit the criteria perfectly and could very well mean them.

But the biggest problem that they were facing right now was the fact that they didn't have enough supplies to make it to the US border without help. Everyone agreed that they shouldn't try stealing anything from the people around, because for the biggest reasons was that they didn't want to advertise their presence, and they also didn't want to run the chance of being seen by anyone. At least anyone that wouldn't help them and right now they had to consider anyone who was in Mexico right now to be someone who would try to capture them rather than helping them get back home.

Felix had convinced others that they could forage a little for something edible, but mostly that wasn't helping in such a dry area. Especially with all the areas where things weren't so dry was already occupied by others; at least the few areas they'd come across. And finally, there was the fact that they had a very small amount of water left right now. While they'd been able to conserve most of it by traveling at night, they still used up a good amount of it, making it necessary for them to find some water that they could get, regardless of the risks involved, within the next couple nights. And even that would be pushing it quite a bit.

And all of these problems were Felix's main concern. All because everyone but Alice had voted him their leader. Irritating didn't begin to cover how he was feeling at the moment. Especially because he had no idea as to what he should begin to do about the problems anyway.

At least it was getting time for them to start moving again. Which meant that he'd be able to keep an eye out for any potential areas that might give him at least a temporary solution to some of their problems. At least without adding more to the list. And because he wanted to keep as much food as possible for everyone, Felix made it a point for him to only eat what they'd been able to forage. Which wasn't much, but at least he was able to get it down without a problem.

As he went around to wake everyone else up, one of the duties that was assigned the person who had last watch. He kept an eye out for any signs of where they should go. There didn't seem to be any lights in the sky, which let him know that helicopters weren't in this area right now. But that often changed if they weren't careful of spotting them early on.

Progress that night seemed pretty good. With how everyone seemed excited about the whole journey still. Felix wasn't sure how much longer that would last, but he was going to enjoy it while he could.

But he noticed something strange as false dawn was approaching. There seemed to be some lights in the sky like a helicopter was there, but it didn't seem to be moving in the same patterns as the couple that they'd seen before had been. It almost seemed like it was heading somewhere. And another strange part was that they couldn't hear any sounds from it. At the distance it was at, Felix knew that they should at least hear a faint noise of the blades whirling around. But there didn't seem to be any sound from it.

So, even though he knew that they should be finding a place to hide for the day right now, with him on first watch as well, he directed everyone to move in the direction that the flying object was moving in. Whatever it was, everyone agreed that it wasn't likely to be part of the Mexican government, and also not likely to be there with the permission of the government. Which meant that if it wasn't someone friendly, it also wasn't someone that they'd need to avoid altogether. As they might be able to get some supplies that they needed desperately. Even though Felix was the only one aware of how low they really were. One reason he suspected that everyone was still excited about the whole journey.

As it became lighter out, they were able to see the object that they were following was a hovercraft. One whose design wasn't one they recognized. Although, the insignia on the side that Kristen spotted briefly led them to believe that the hovercraft belonged to WEE. Even though most in the group didn't know what WEE was, they agreed that they should find out what a WEE base was doing there.

The only thing about it all that Felix wished was that they could have some way of contacting Global Justice about the base. But then again, if they had a way of contacting Global Justice, they'd already have done that in order to get out of there. Which just meant that they'd have to do what they needed to in order to find out what it was they'd decide to do in a bit.

It was just after dawn that they got close enough to the base to see any of the defenses as well as a few WEE agents milling around the base. There seemed to be two guards behind the fence that blocked access from the one side that you could get into from the ground. The gate also seemed to have a guard; but he seemed to be sleeping and the other guards didn't seem to care, as they were obviously not watching as they should be, with their backs to the fence. Only one agent seemed to be doing anything at all, which was moving boxes onto the hovercraft, parked in the middle of a landing space in the base.

After studying the base for a few minutes, Felix backed away, motioning everyone to follow him. Which everyone did except for Alice. Alice just stayed where she was watching the base. It seemed she hadn't realized everyone else had moved away or that she was thinking of doing something else. So, Felix turned around again, to tug on Alice's arm. She glared at him as she turned to leave as well. It seemed that she still was holding a grudge against Felix. Not that he really cared; especially with how he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep everyone in the world that he meets in life from holding a grudge with him. It was just something that had to be dealt with when it came up.

By the time Felix caught up with everyone, they'd found a place that seemed good enough for them to get a little rest. Felix estimated that the best time for them to attack the base would be at the heat of the day when the guards would likely be asleep or paying even less attention because of how hot it was. Besides, he was sure that if they made it to the hovercraft, they'd be able to get out of Mexico a lot faster. And piloting it would be easy; provided that the controls were the same as the one he remembered seeing his mother work on just before they moved to Middleton.

--

Kim sighed. Between working with Joss and secretly on her own at night, she was starting to really feel the effects of trying so hard. At least she knew that she'd be in top condition, but she thought that maybe it'd be best if she slowed down a little. Especially with how she didn't want to be exhausted when they found any information about Shego. While she might not be at the top of her game then, she'd at least have the strength to do what she could to save Shego. At least she was getting a little more used to the belly strap on the saddle being unexpectedly tightened.

It seemed like no matter how often she had a saddle put on, she always didn't expect that last tug on it. Even after reading up and learning that that was the proper way of putting a saddle on, it still seemed like it shouldn't have to take that with her. After all, it wasn't like she was a horse. She was part human! So she should be able to get it on without it taking that extra tug. But, even when she tried to avoid it, it happened and she could tell that, even then, that last tug tightened the saddle a little more. It was beyond aggravating for her. However, she was now confident that she was really starting to get used to her equine body. But, she still wondered how long it'd be before they found Shego.

Not a day went by that she didn't wonder if they'd be able to make it to Shego before WEE did whatever it was that they were planning on with her. There wasn't anything she could do about that right now, even though it really vexed her to admit it. And even though she didn't like to admit it, she always seemed to wake up to find that she had been crying again in her sleep.

Although, aside from all that, she was also starting to experiment more with her body, such as what it could take as opposed to when it was completely human. And she was surprised to find that she rather enjoyed some of the stuff that horses ate regularly. Even more than some of the foods that she'd had when she was human.

Kim stopped herself in thought at that last one. She suddenly realized that she was no longer thinking of herself in a centaur body, but rather as a centaur. It was a little unnerving to her to realize this. Especially since she was still hoping that GJ would find a way to return her back the way she was. She really wasn't sure of what to make of that, but she knew that it was probably something that she should think about in more depth later. Right now, she had some training to do. And it seemed like Joss was a pretty strong-willed taskmaster.

--

As the sun got higher and into the early afternoon, Felix made his way past their lookout and cautiously crept along the rough terrain to look at the base. As he expected, the guards appeared to be even lazier than what he'd seen earlier. So, he knew that the time to strike was almost there. First he'd need to get everyone up and ration out the last of their supplies. Even if they didn't get anymore from the base, so long as they either captured the hovercraft or the main part of the base; preferably the hovercraft because of how much smaller it was and had the least amount on chance that there'd be more agents on it than he'd seen, it wouldn't matter so much with the supplies with how they'd then be able to get out of Mexico entirely.

After getting everyone ready to attack the base and securing their packs, he led the way to the base.

To avoid making too much noise, they walked towards the base. Even though they wanted to run to the base, if the guards were asleep, there was no sense in waking them up with the sounds of them running. Especially with how their hooves made a lot more noise than their feet had when they were human. And they didn't have a way to muffle the sound either.

When they arrived at the gate, Felix just walked around the arm of the gate slowly, so he wouldn't wake up the guard on watch. At least before they were in position to keep him from alerting the other WEE agents.

Once he was tied up, the made a beeline for the hovercraft. Felix was a little surprised at the ease of their operation. While he had somewhat expected it, the base being out in the middle of nowhere, in a desert type environment, it still felt like it should be harder. Maybe it was just that this was listed as a 'low priority' base, but he still wondered if it should have been harder than it really seemed to be.

The first snag they had was when they boarded the hovercraft, there was a WEE agent with a working radio. Even though they'd stowed their packs and other items they'd taken with them, it was a little surprising to see that there was someone on the craft that hadn't yet taken notice of them with how empty it was before they got on. While it didn't seem like he'd seen them yet, he did seem to be in a conversation with someone else on the other end. Probably not talking about things work related, but Felix couldn't tell with him too far away from them to make out what he was saying. However, Felix decided that the risk of alerting the base was worth it if they could at least get the hovercraft under their control.

So, after charging at the agent and quickly subduing him, Felix scanned the controls. The layout wasn't what he expected, but he knew he didn't have time to hesitate for too long. So he started pushing a few buttons that looked like they'd do what he wanted. After all, taking off was the easy part. Landing would be the really dangerous stunt. Although, maybe GJ would be able to get someone else on the hovercraft who was trained in operating it.

At least taking off seemed to be pretty easy. And flying it didn't seem to difficult either. The biggest problem to his plan was that he'd forgotten to calculate the Mexican government in. So he found himself trying to dodge their planes fire, which came up about a minute after he was out of sight of the WEE base moving as fast as the craft seemed to go.

At least they haven't used missiles yet, Felix told himself. Because while the armor of the hovercraft seemed to be holding against the rain of bullets, he was sure that it wouldn't be able to withstand anything heavier. But they were moving a lot faster than he thought they would. He just wondered if he'd be able to talk his way out of any hostile action from the US, seeing as how he was making a beeline for where he thought the US was. And it wasn't like they weren't going at a lazy pace. They were certainly moving fast towards the US.

Felix was able to see the boarder of the US, where he saw what he expected would likely be there, Or at least part of it. There was some law enforcement that he could make out. Which was when an explosion wracked the whole hovercraft. Which made sense if there wasn't a military base close enough to send any military personnel.

It took Felix a moment to realize that the controls were out of his hands and they were starting to dip towards the ground. Fortunately Felix had kept the craft low, but a crash landing was always quite bumpy regardless. And as they landed, Felix wasn't sure if they'd be able to walk out of there or if they'd have to be carried. He wouldn't mind being carried, but that was only if they stopped moving on US soil. Which he seriously doubted would happen. With how far they had yet to go before being in the US, Felix doubted that they'd make it that far. Which meant that they'd probably need to run to avoid becoming property of the Mexican government, but Felix wasn't going to count out their chances currently. Expect the unexpected and all that, he told himself as he braced himself for the impact that he knew was coming.

But as it turned out, as Felix came to, the hovercraft had apparently skidded to a stop on the border of the two countries. Which just barely put him and friends on US soil.

As GJ doctors looked at his wounds, he overheard someone saying something about what they found on the hovercraft. Felix considered looking for a moment, then decided against it. It really wasn't something that he felt he should see. Right now all he cared about was going home and taking it easy for a little bit.

"This seems to be what they'd been using to turn all those people into centaurs," One agent reported.

A pause, which Felix took to mean that the agent was reporting in on a phone or something.

"Yeah, we've begun scanning the on board computer. We'll let you know when we get something worthwhile."

At that point, the voice faded in the distance and Felix turned his attention back to what the doctors were doing and hopefully learn when he'd be able to get sent home.


	6. Confrontation

Well, on the upside, I did get this posted before the end of July, although it wasn't quite in the same year that I had originally planned on. And I'm sorry for taking so long on actually getting this done. I just ran into some severe writer's block when it came to the fighting scene in here. But all I have to do after this is an epilogue and this fic will be complete! And I really don't expect the epilogue to take all too long, but I've also been busy in rl recently, which also made it harder to get this done, but I'll do what I can to get it finished so I can move onto other projects I have planned and promised. Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Kim woke up slowly. She wasn't too surprised to see that she was out next to the stable that she was allowed to use, but what surprised her most was the fact that she was leaning against the fence, but otherwise standing up. As Kim righted her human half, she shook her head reminding herself calmly that she needed to expect to come across more surprises like this. After all, she really didn't know much about her equine half, and she probably would've known even less if she had stayed in Middleton. As it was, she wasn't sure she really wanted to try to learn more right now, at least with the difficulty that she was having with the treatment her cousin was giving her in regards to the saddle.

However, she did have to admit, if only to herself, that the saddle was getting more bearable. While she still hated that last tug, she at least was starting to feel like the saddle was a part of her now. If only it felt the same when Joss was riding her. But, at this time in the morning, it was more important to find something to eat. And not the grass or leaves that she was starting to enjoy even more.

Part of Kim was wondering how it might be if she did actually become fully human again. Would she have to get used to two legs again as well as not having all the differences that came with being part horse. Such as if she'd still have the same tastes or if she'd have just as much trouble moving around. Mostly she wondered if she actually would want to become human again. While she knew that she'd like that, she had to admit that when the chance comes, she might want to remain as a centaur. It wasn't something that was very comforting. At least not when she was more worried about what the future might hold for herself and Shego.

Kim stretched her arms as she walked into the stable and quickly changed her shirt. No point in having to explain why she was still wearing the shirt she wore yesterday. Especially since she was sure that no one knew about her secret training exercises, with the exception of Wade, but only because he seemed to know what she was doing most of the time anyway. When she came out, she saw Joss running towards her.

Not sure what was up, seeing as how their usual training time wasn't until after breakfast, and that was at least an hour away; according to the schedule Slim had around the ranch. And when it was time for training, Joss always came out with the saddle that Kim hated; regardless of the fact that she was starting to get used to it more. Kim wondered what was up. Half of her hoped that Shego had been located, especially since how she'd learned a couple days ago that Felix had been turned into a centaur as well. If it hadn't become personal when Shego had been captured, it would be now. The only downside to it all was that it was taking GJ some time to learn what they could from the craft that Felix had stolen from WEE. While it was good that they'd been able to get a lead like that, impatience was starting to flare up inside Kim. So far Kim had been able to hold herself together with it all, but now she was starting to lose her patience. Out of all the missions she'd been on, none of them had lasted near as long as this one was. Part of her was surprised that she'd been able to keep that from happening for as long as she had. Especially with her mind waking up to the realities of the world.

As Joss got close, Kim decided that Joss wasn't coming with information about where Shego was. For one thing, if anyone gave her that information first, it'd most likely be Wade. That and Joss didn't seem to be in a great hurry to tell her the news. Which meant that it wasn't something that she had to know immediately. In other words, it wasn't any news that she'd been waiting for. Kim mentally sighed when she realized that. While it was disheartening to know, there wasn't anything that she could do about it. At least right now.

"Hey Kim! Ready to go?" Joss called out as she climbed over the fence.

"Go where?" Kim asked taken back a little, not sure if there was something that Joss hadn't told her or had meant to tell her.

"To Great Falls of course!" Joss answered in her usual cheery manner.

"Um..." Kim started, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Okay then, let's go!" Joss exclaimed, grabbing Kim's arm and pulling

Finally Kim found a train of thought that allowed her to speak. "Hey, Joss, what're we going to be doing at Great Falls?"

Joss stopped trying to move forward and gaped at Kim in surprise. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Kim asked, crossing her arms over her chest. After all, if anyone forgot anything, apparently it was Joss who forgot to tell her. Either that or it was her dad that forgot to tell her, seeing as how they were going to be traveling at least 45 minutes. Unless they were going to the actual great falls rather than the city.

"Dad has a conference that's goin' on today! So we're goin' to explore the town while he's busy there!" Joss informed Kim, her usual excitement showing through her calm demeanor she had a moment ago. Something Kim was sure Joss had tried really hard to maintain.

Kim sighed. This would probably explain why Joss forgot to tell her. Excitement was written all over her face at the prospect of going there that it probably slipped her mind that she'd need to tell Kim about it.

But as fate would have it, as Kim jumped over the fence so she could go to the house with Joss, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim wasn't sure what to expect when she answered it. "Hold on, Joss," Kim said, as she turned it on. "Go Wade."

"Kim, I just got word from GJ that they've found a few WEE lairs. They're searching for anything that might lead us to Shego, but it'll take some time either way," Wade answered.

"Thanks Wade! Let me know when they learn more," Kim told Wade. This certainly was the best news that she'd had in a while. Especially when it wasn't mixed in with some bad news like with Felix.

The preparations had apparently already been made. The worst part was that Kim saw that she'd have to ride in the horse trailer again. While she understood the need for it when she had come to Montana, she had hoped that that one time would have been the only need for her to use it. But she could tell that there wasn't going to be much of a discussion about it, so she just resigned herself to riding in the horse trailer as she entered it.

* * *

Shego yawned as she left her room. She was planning on talking with Cameron about a few things. Such as if she'd actually be able to get out of the base anytime soon, even for just a little fresh air. While she hadn't complained yet about being stuck in the base, she was starting to feel a little cramped. Not that she wasn't used to that feeling, having worked with Drakken for as long as she had, but it's nice to get outside every so often. Especially when your entire body is a lot larger than it had been. As turning into a centaur would do to you.

As she started to wander the halls, she noticed that the base seemed to be almost deserted. Even Cameron seemed to have disappeared. So, Shego made her way to a command room. While she doubted that they wanted her to know where the three command rooms were, that she had already located, she didn't care if they really wanted her to know where they were or not. After all, she'd spent some time in learning the locations of those three rooms without anyone knowing that she'd learned of them. As well as a few other locations of a few rooms. Which Shego occasionally wondered why they'd care if she knew where they were.

Though, the first thing she made certain to do when she got in there was figure out where she was. After that, she decided to just look around. Since Cameron wasn't there, she couldn't talk with him about if she'd be allowed to spend some time outside, but she could still learn about the area surrounding the base. Seeing as how no one in the base seemed to be interested in that topic. Shego suspected that the agents in the base all assumed that she knew where they were and was pulling a prank or something. At least with their reactions to the inquiries that she'd made. Although, Cameron never seemed to give her a straight answer about it, which always tweaked something in the back of her mind. Which Shego had already learned, from past experiences, was rarely a good thing.

However, the first thing that she'd noticed was a rather large group of WEE agents a few miles north of the base. While they seemed to be resting, she couldn't be sure what they were up to, especially since they seemed almost like they were trying to hide. Which if they were, Shego wondered who put their disguises together, as she could see their uniforms under whatever civilian clothes they had put on over it. And she'd thought that Drakken's henchmen were some of the dimmest of the bunch.

Shego watched them for a few minutes, unsure of what she should do. She couldn't be sure that Cameron would be back in time for her to tell him about what she saw, and even then, she couldn't be sure if reinforcements would be able to make it in time to stop them from doing whatever it was that they intended to do. Which just left one alternative in her mind. And it wasn't one that she exactly favored as well.

On the upside, she told herself, she could have come up with something worse. Such as feeling like she could only ask her brothers for help.

* * *

Drakken threw his wrench across the room. While he'd just finished yet another diablo robot, it just felt like he was making more just to have something to do. It wasn't like they were actually going to be used now that Shego had completely abandoned him. A part of him was also wondering why he was even bothering to continue to make them now in the fist place.

Besides that, the doctor had told him to stop kicking his things when he started feeling this way, otherwise his foot wouldn't heal properly. Which he was starting to not care anymore. Of course there was the pain to think about, but after a while of feeling so depressed, he usually stopped caring. At least until he broke the cast his foot was in again. Then he'd call the doctor to set up an appointment, just to start this whole cycle over again.

At least his thoughts were taking him in a different direction this time. Now he just wanted to go back to his room and wish the world would collapse in on him, taking care of his problems for him. But, as he was opening the door to leave his lab, his phone started to ring.

At first he stared at the phone, his mind failing to grasp what he was supposed to do about it. Finally, when his mind started to work properly again, he rushed over to put it over his giant computer screen. When the image came on the screen, he couldn't help but just gape incredulously at who appeared on the screen. Out of everyone that could have appeared, Shego was one of the last people he expected.

Even so, it took him several minutes to realize that she was talking to him. And when he finally realized that, he was a little surprised that she wasn't upset with him. Maybe being away helped make her a little more calm when dealing with him.

"Hey Drakken!" Shego called out, apparently thinking that his mind still hadn't grasped the fact that she was saying something; not that Drakken fully blamed her. "Listen up!"

"Have you finally decided to join me again?" Drakken asked without thinking, already half-convinced that was the reason she was calling.

Shego sighed on the screen. Which made Drakken cringe reflexively. "All I need is some help." Drakken almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The base that GJ is keeping me safe in has a large group of WEE agents a few miles away. And if they come to the base I'm at, I don't know if I'll be able to handle that many."

"Don't worry, Shego! I'll send every robot I've got on hand!" Drakken informed her, already moving to send out all of his synthodrones, destruct-o-bots, and diablos.

"Hold on!" Shego called out to him. "I'm sending the coordinates to get here!" Drakken hardly heard her. He was just too excited at the prospect of being needed by Shego that he barely had time to even begin to fully pay attention to everything that she had to say. And while Drakken had been focusing on getting them ready to move out, his mind did at least register what she was saying, so he did at least make sure to type in the correct coordinates as he got his army ready to move. After all, this was his big chance to prove to Shego that he WAS all that! And maybe get her back on his side! After all, why else would she have called if she didn't want to get back with him?

* * *

Kim glared at the horse trailer as she got out. That thing couldn't possibly be more uncomfortable as far as Kim was concerned. The saddle was extremely minor compared to the aggravation of that stupid horse trailer. Depending on how Kim felt when it was time to go back, she might take the option of walking. At least then she'd be able to really move around as she liked. And wouldn't have to worry about getting bored either. Especially since there wasn't a reason for her to really _need_ to be in it, now that people seemed to have been getting turned into centaurs all over the world. But then again, Kim knew that Global Justice did want to keep her location a secret. For the most part anyway, and for the moment at least; as far as she could tell right now.

Kim felt a little impatient when Joss started to put on her saddle. Even though Kim wasn't really sure about it, she did acknowledge that it would be better for Joss to be riding her back on a saddle rather than riding bareback or walking. Even though it didn't take too long, Kim felt that it was still taking too long. For some reason she just wanted to be moving right now. She didn't care where to, just so long as they were moving. Possibly it was because of the news Wade had given her, but she knew that it wasn't that much of it. Because even if they found out where Shego was, there wasn't that much of a chance that that location would be anywhere near where Kim would be. The world was just too big for that to be likely. Maybe it was just that she'd been pretty much inactive, aside from getting used to her new form, that she just really needed to be moving in areas she wasn't used to. Regardless of the reason, Kim was happy when Joss finally gave the strap holding the saddle on that final, if extremely irritating and aggravating, tug.

But, when Joss and Kim started to leave the parking lot at the building that to take a walk around the city, a sight kept them from moving more than a step away.

Even though she wasn't really sure _how_ she felt at the sight of him, the conflicting emotions too big of a jumble for her to sort out that quickly, Kim was the first to recover enough to speak.

"Ron?"

The figure shook his head. While it appeared to be Ron, both Kim and Joss knew that he was dead; which meant that it couldn't be Ron. And yet, somehow it was. Even when he spoke, it had Ron's voice.

"Hey, Kim," the potential Ron said. Kim now could only feel shock. Then, slowly, all of the pain of losing him once was starting to come back. However, what was said next completely shot those feelings to pieces, leaving only pure and unbridled anger.

"What do you think of the improvements to my holographic system?" he asked as he picked up a rock off the ground and started tossing it up and down, catching it each time.

Kim wasn't sure what she did. She was barely even aware of Joss' cries of surprise when she suddenly lurched forward, charging the holo-Ron. It was only after she passed completely through him that she was able to start controlling herself again. And while she'd regained control of herself again, she still glared at him, not caring that Wade was still one of the few close friends she had. Although, with what he'd just done, that friendship could come to a close after Shego was found. Depending on what his explanation was, of course. After all, he had to know she wouldn't take him doing something like this lightly.

"Why'd you have to do that!?" Wade demanded. "Now I have to repair it!" Kim vaguely noticed that whatever improvements had been made to the system, it didn't seem to be working right now. Possibly due to her charging right through it.

"Before you do that, you goin' to explain why your system looks like Ron, mister?" Apparently Joss was quite upset at what Wade did as well.

"Everyone knows that Ron's dead, so I thought if they see him fighting, it might give us an edge," Wade answered, the hologram not moving. Which let them know he was working on fixing whatever broke while talking with them.

"You better have a more of a reason than that, Wade," Kim growled.

"It's just that there's a few bases where we think Shego's being held. You're near one of them now, and Dr. Director thought you might like to see for yourself," Wade replied quickly.

Kim found herself suddenly being cautious, which surprised her. She had thought that she'd jump at the attempt to be rescuing Shego and here it is being presented to her on the metaphorical silver platter. But with the way Wade said it, she wasn't sure if it was everything that she thought it would be.

"Is there anything else?" Kim asked, wanting to know everything, rather than what she was getting. And she felt like there was something that she wasn't being told. Maybe it was Wade trying to protect her from something, but it was certainly getting on her nerves having to ask for the pieces of information she was getting. While maybe Wade thought this part was like one of his computer or video games that he could move at his leisure, she was not in the mood to dance around the issue.

"Just that if you do want to see if Shego's there, GJ won't be able to help. They have their hands full as it is with so much of the world having been turned into centaurs that they barely have enough for a couple small task forces to take on the other bases," Wade answered, sounding a little depressed.

Kim sighed. She understood why he was a little depressed at that. Whenever she had thought of finding Shego, it had always been with Global Justice helping her out. But now it seemed like she'd be on her own like she'd always been in the past. But this time, she wasn't sure how well she'd be able to do. As all the missions she'd gone on had been when she was human, not a centaur. But, there was only one thing she could do about it. After all, she could do anything. And now was the time to prove her slogan right again.

"Will Monique be with me?"

The holo-Ron grinned. Apparently the repairs didn't take too long to make. "She's already on her way."

"Spankin'!" Kim cheered. The turned her attention to Joss, turning around as best as she could to look at her. "I need you to wait here, Joss."

"But..!" Joss started to protest, but was quickly cut off by Kim.

"I need you to let your dad know what's happening. That way he can get ready for two centaurs when I'm done."

Kim could sense that Joss wasn't happy about what she'd just said, but she still slid off the saddle and took a step away.

"Okay, but remember, when you're done, you still owe me that ride!"

Kim laughed. "Okay. But don't be surprised if Shego wants to come as well."

Kim watched Joss run off towards the building that her uncle had gone into when Joss was securing Kim's saddle as she felt the halo-Ron climb into onto her saddle.

As they started to move off where Wade directed, Kim noticed the clouds looking dark in the distance.

"Hey Wade?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is your holo-Ron good against water?"

"Yeah. I thought there was a good chance that there'd be rain when I first made it so there shouldn't be a problem with a little rain."

Kim nodded as she started to move at a canter, hoping that nothing would stand between her and reuniting with Shego again.

* * *

No matter what Kim said, as soon as Joss saw Kim leave, she quickly wrote a note for her father down and put it in the truck where she knew her dad would see. Then she quickly started after Kim. And while horses were generally faster than people, it didn't seem like Kim was moving at a really fast pace. So as long as she remembered to stay far enough behind Kim that she wouldn't see her, she'd be able to make it and help Kim out on this mission.

Because even if she had the whole of Team Possible there, Shego included, there wasn't any guarantee that they'd be able to handle all the WEE agents they found there. So, she knew that Kim would need her help, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Which meant that she'd be able to get her chance to maybe convince Kim she could join up.

* * *

Shego had made sure she was ready for any fight that might come her way. Even if Dr. D's robots showed up in time, there was no way she'd let them have all the action. Especially since she'd be able to really see how well she could fight in this form. It wasn't something that exactly appealed to her, but she didn't have a choice anyway, so she might as well see what she could do.

She'd put on a shirt made out of the closest material her old catsuit was made out of, even though this material wasn't nearly as strong. But it'd have to do until she could get something better. At least it should hold up during a fight, she told herself. Although, she still felt awkward about only having a top on, she knew she'd have to get used to that anyway. And a fight would help, due to the fact that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on that during the fight, unless she wanted to get severely beaten, which she'd do to herself if her opponent didn't; if that happened.

A proximity alarm suddenly rang out. Shego couldn't help but smile at the prospect of having a fight after having been cooped up in the base for so long. Nothing could feel as good to Shego at this moment. Even if she was able to meet up with Kim, she wasn't sure if she'd feel any better than she did right now. With all the adrenaline pumping in her veins and anticipation making her whole body itch. That was a feeling Shego had always relished. And while she placed that feeling on the same level as being with or getting reunited with Kim, she hadn't been in a fight or so much as a sparring match, in so long that the effect was even greater than it usually was. Or at least greater than she remembered it being.

Shego quickly rounded up all the agents she had been able to find still in the base to confront whatever was going to come through. While she hoped it was Dr. D's robots, and it would then be a false alarm, she doubted that it would be. Her money was on WEE agents sent there for whatever reason. At least she knew she'd be as prepared as she was going go be.

* * *

Kim met up with Monique, about a mile away from where the entrance of the base was supposed to be. So far there didn't seem to be any problems. But Kim wasn't expecting to make their plan of attack this far out at least. Unless there were other entrances Wade and GJ didn't know about, they were still too far from the entrance for WEE to place any sort of security traps or alarms. Which meant it was a great place to make some plans with Monique and Wade about what they'd do when they went in.

"Ok, Monique, you know what we're going to do here, right?" Kim asked, hoping she could save time by not restating all that she'd been told by Wade.

"Yeah. We're gonna see if your girlfriend is in there and kick some WEE ass while we're at it!" Monique answered enthusiastically.

Kim wasn't sure if she should be happy that Monique was so enthusiastic about it or if she should be concerned, but there wasn't time for her to really contemplate that. So, she let it slide. "Right. But, if they have Shego there, they'll probably have Will Du there as well." Monique nodded. "So, while Wade and I take care of the agents that'll come at us when we enter the base, I want you to look for where they might be holding Will or Shego. And I don't know if they'll both be at this base, or if only one might, but we'll still need you to see in case we need to get out quickly."

"Ok. I'll let you handle the main action and I'll see what I can find in there," Monique answered.

"Um, Kim? Shouldn't I look around for Shego or Will?" Wade asked, sounding like he'd rather avoid the fighting altogether.

"Sorry Wade, but you upgraded your holo-Ron, so if something happens, you'll just have to repair it somehow during the fight. If something happens to Monique, she'll probably be out of the fight completely."

Wade sighed. Apparently he really didn't want to fight, but was accepting Kim's decision as the leader of Team Possible. Not that she really blamed Wade for that.

"Ok then. Let's go," Kim stated, as she started galloping towards the base, leaving Monique to run after her once she got out of the parachute that she'd used after she jumped from the plane that brought her.

* * *

Shego was in a state of shock as she watched the feed from the security cameras on the monitor.

Kim was a centaur too?

Shego shook her head. Even if that was true and Monique was there, there was no possible way that Ron could be alive as well. While Shego still wasn't happy with the time that Kim had spent with Ron before they got together, even though she didn't hold that against Kim, she still remembered that it was at Ron's death that she let Kim know of the feelings that she had for the redhead. And with that being partly with Ron being killed, there wasn't any possible way that she could think of that he'd be there. Which said to her that all three were likely clones, or had some weird suit on to make them look like that, sent to get her to lose her edge.

Shego smirked to herself as she turned away and got the agents in place. Whoever decided on trying this tactic was going to be sorely disappointed at the results, especially if Shego was able to get her hands on whoever thought of trying that tactic. Because while it could have gotten to her, it certainly let her know someone wanted to be hurt. And bad.

As the centaur-Kim came into the base, Shego made sure she wouldn't make it much farther than just past the door. As she charged at the centaur-Kim, the Ron and Monique impostors climbed off centaur-Kim's back as Shego was met with a shocked look from the centaur-Kim.

As Shego continued her assault, she could tell this couldn't possibly her Kim, since her Kim wouldn't have such a feeble defense like this. Even though she saw the fake Ron and Monique move to her sides, she knew the GJ agents would have her back so she could focus entirely on this centaur-Kim before her. Even though she defense was picking up, keeping her from punching though to her.

* * *

Kim barely had time to react when she saw Shego coming straight at her with her hands glowing with her comet powers. Out of all possible scenarios she had thought of in her mind, this never occurred to her that something like this would happen. Even if it was a clone of Shego, which she really doubted, she hadn't mentally prepared herself for something like this, which meant that she had to regain her mental footing before she could really fight.

Which meant she was pushed outside before she had much of a chance to fight back. Which also then provided a bit more room to maneuver than she probably would have had inside the WEE base, considering the brief glimpse she had of the inside as she saw Shego attacking.

It took Kim about a minute of furiously blocking Shego's attacks before she was able to start fighting back. All she hoped is that she had been able to train herself in this centaur body enough.

* * *

Joss was shocked to see Kim fighting Shego, even though both were centaurs. Talk about a fight between lovers, Joss thought to herself before mentally scolding herself as soon as she had that thought. While she would have like to join in the fighting, she had noticed something coming before she got close to the base. It had looked like a large group of people, but Joss didn't have time to make sure if it was or not. Whatever it was, Joss was sure it wasn't good, since most people were staying in their homes or at least in their towns, afraid of becoming centaurs themselves or just worried about friends and family. Or at least that was what the reporter had speculated. Which told Joss whatever it was, it couldn't be good, with no chance of reinforcements from GJ being possible, considering what Wade had told Kim earlier.

So, she did her best to move around Kim and Shego to get into the base and try to help Monique get Will Du. Of course she'd been close enough to hear Kim's battle plan. Or at least the tail end of it, since she hadn't realized Kim had stopped moving when she met up with Monique. But at least she hadn't given herself away by accident.

As she slipped inside, she almost got crushed by an agent being thrown up against the wall. As Joss looked, she noticed that apparently Monique didn't have time to start looking for Will Du. There weren't that many agents around, but there at least were enough that Wade's holo-Ron wasn't able to take them all on by himself. Although, Joss wondered briefly if Wade had set up the controls to be like a video game or if he just made a fighting program to use in this fight.

Joss looked around and tried to take what looked like a side passage close in, but as she got closer, realized it was a trick of the light. Apparently the only way for her to go was through the group of WEE agents that blocked Wade and Monique.

Joss pulled out her newly improved imitation of Kim's hair dryer grappling gun and fired it to pull herself over all the WEE agents. Or at least almost all of them, as apparently one had noticed her and had been able to grab her ankle as she zoomed by, causing Joss to lose her grip on her own grappling gun. Although, it seemed that while the agent had noticed her, he didn't think she was much of a threat, considering the ease with which Joss smashed her free heel into his groin after she landed on the ground. She then pulled herself quickly up and smashed his face with a roundhouse kick before running off to try and find Will Du.

* * *

Shego had to admit that the centaur-Kim was pretty good. But Shego was confidant that if she wasn't a centaur herself, this fight would already have been over. Even though she was still as good with her punches, having a horse's body certainly made the footwork a lot different, as well as making it difficult to kick some of the time. Although, she was surprised to learn that her front hooves could light up with her glow power when she was on her rear legs. But that glow went out as soon as she landed. Which meant it wasn't something she could probably use to her advantage a whole lot.

Although, this fight really was getting to the point where Shego was about to just blow a hole in the centaur-Kim. Since she was getting more and more confident that it was a clone. Even though this centaur-Kim had started of with a shaky defense, she was now keeping up with her as good as Kim had when they had been enemies. But Shego wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it anyway. Even if she knew it couldn't be Kim that she was fighting right now, it looked too much like Kim for her to feel confident that she'd be able to do that. Although knocking her out cold was something she was sure she'd still be able to do if she could just get the chance.

After a brief flurry of punches, both combatants fell back, assessing each other when suddenly a blur of something flying past them startled them. Apparently the Ron clone had been thrown out of the base as agents started going after it as Shego stepped further back, moving her eyes back to the centaur-Kim as the agents moved to tackle the Ron clone. But Shego stopped for a moment as they flew right through the Ron clone, with a little mosaic of an electrical image getting disturbed. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't a clone. Which meant that maybe the centaur-Kim might not be flesh and blood either.

But in case she was wrong, Shego made sure to not send an energy blast at Kim more than something living would be able to handle. Although, it would still damage her a bit, it still wouldn't kill her, so she wouldn't have to feel like she was watching her Kim die in front of her.

So, Shego charged into centaur-Kim again, letting her get a few punches past her guard, as Shego wanted to be sure her energy blast would connect. And as it did, it seemed to stun "Kim" more than anything else. And as far as Shego could tell, she wasn't stunned by any effects of the blast, just out of surprise. Part of Shego was glad that they hadn't expected her to do that, but the other part was not entirely sure that her earlier assumptions were correct. But there were enough strange things going on to at least make her pause her next attack. So, depending on what the Kim-clone did next would determine what she'd do next.

One thing at least was certain about this fight now. Shego wasn't making the offensive for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Joss ran through the hallways, not really sure where she was going. Part of her was already wondering if she'd be able to make it back on her own if she couldn't find Will. After all, there was no guarantee that he was even in this base. Even though Shego had apparently been here, they couldn't be sure that they were both kept together, so to speak.

Suddenly a door opened next to Joss, startling her into tripping over something one of the henchmen must have just left on the ground when Kim had shown up. As Joss quickly tried to pick herself up, she could tell that whoever it was probably wasn't one of the WEE agents. For one thing, Joss was sure that they'd've already taken her down if they were.

As she stood up, she looked and was surprised to see that it was Will. However, it was clear that he wasn't completely fine. He seemed partly aware of his surroundings, at least enough to move along the wall for support. So, Joss immediately moved to help support him, even though her side that she landed on a moment ago was aching fiercely. Though, as they came to turns in the base, it seemed that Will knew where he wanted to go, because when Joss tried to direct him to where she thought the exit was, he moved to go another way.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to let him decide how to get out," Joss muttered to herself, surrendering to the fact that he seemed to know where he was going, even though he hadn't yet seemed to take notice of her yet. But, regardless of that fact, Joss made sure to help him anyway. After all, that way she could be sure to end up outside with Will when they made it, so Kim would know how helpful she had been. Which would hopefully let her join her on her next mission. Instead of trying to make her wait on the sidelines. No matter what, that just wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Kim wasn't sure what Shego was up to. The blast that she had hit her with a moment before hardly had the force she was used to getting from Shego. While she wasn't surprised at Shego using her powers, she was at least surprised at how weak of a blast it was. Then when Shego moved to a defensive stance, Kim decided that Shego was waiting for her to make the next move. And while she wasn't sure what would be the best move to make, she was sure that either backing away or walking towards Shego wouldn't be good ideas. So, Kim pulled herself into a guarded stance, mostly in case one of the WEE agents decided to try their hand at taking her down. Not that she thought it was a likely possibility. But it always paid to be prepared.

So, both started watching each other, waiting for the other to move. Then, finally Shego broke the silence between them.

"So, how many of you did they make?"

Kim was surprised at the question. Firstly, she had no idea what Shego was referring to and secondly, she had no idea what she actually meant. Such as did she mean what Wade did with his holo-program or did she mean Centaurs? And wouldn't she know about the centaurs bit? Kim asked herself.

So, with nothing coming to mind of what to reply with, she just remained silent.

"Okay, so I guess that means you think you're the real Kim," Shego said when Kim didn't answer her question.

"What?"

Shego smirked, which seemed to make Kim's blood boil, which she tried to calm down quickly and assumed it was just how condescending that smirk was. "I can understand, seeing as how WEE probably wouldn't want you to learn what they didn't want to to know."

"Like where to find this place?" Kim shot back, now giving herself a smirk. If Shego thought that she was a clone, that could easily mean that the Shego that was in front of her was actually a clone as well.

Shego's face blanked for a minute before getting her smirk back in place. "I meant that they'd want you to think you were the real Kim when the real Kim isn't like me now."

It took a moment for Kim to realize what Shego meant. "No, we both turned into centaurs at the same time. I saw the videos Dr. Director showed me."

"I saw the video that Will Du's brother showed me. It clearly showed that I was turned into a centaur while it left you alone. And then WEE took you and your sidekick Monique."

Even though Kim wanted to respond in another way, her question was out before she even realized it. "Will has a brother?"

A brief flash of confusion spread over Shego's face so quickly that Kim wasn't sure if she really had seen it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I never thought that Will had any family. He at least never mentioned it before."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a bit surprising," Shego answered, letting her guard down as if they were just having a casual conversation rather than sort of in the middle of a fight.

However, if she was going to say more, she didn't get the chance as Wade called out to her. "Kim! There's reinforcements on their way! We'll have to come back to see if we can get Will as well. Just get Shego and we still might be able to get out of here in time!"

Shego just gave Kim a look that let her know that it wasn't going to be nearly that simple. Although, Kim did risk a glance towards the entrance of the base to see if Monique might be coming out with Will or anything. But she didn't see anything. However, Shego did launch into an attack when she let herself get distracted like that. Not that it really gave Shego an edge, as Kim was able to keep up at the same pace, although she was getting a little tired, considering how much she'd been moving that day as well as fighting Shego always left her tired afterwards. Added to the fact that she was still getting used to her equine body as well.

But what took her down was something that she completely didn't expect. While she was having another face off with Shego, allowing both participants a brief reprieve in the fight, she felt a sharp pain on her rump. She quickly looked to see a dart of some kind sticking in her body. She probably would have recognized it had she had any time to do so before a surge of electricity surged through her body, making any kind of thought nearly impossible before the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Shego watched in disbelief as Kim fell to the ground, twitching with the after effects of the electricity in her body. She'd seen a few WEE agents appear, but she never expected them to take down the person who was supposed to have been on their side. Or at least the person she had let herself believe was on their side. Although, she would have tried to bluff her way into making the agents think that she was on their side as well, but with their weapons trained on her, she knew that it wasn't likely that they'd be willing to listen. As it is, she was wondering more about how much time she'd have before they took her down the same way that Kim was taken down.

But what occurred was something she'd given up on happening. Drakken's robot army showed up. While most of them were on a different side of the base, a synthodrone dropped down from a Lil Diablo that seemed to be ferrying other synthodrones and a few Destruct-o-bots.

"What are your orders?" the synthodrone inquired.

Shego didn't even need time to think of what to say. She just replied instinctively. "Attack and capture all WEE agents."

Shego would have joined in the fight, but she felt a sharp pain of a dart hitting her where her human body met her equine body. While she knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant, she knew that she'd at least be with Kim when she finally came to. And with that thought firmly situated in her mind, she let the electrical shock pull her into the sweet dark oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

Monique slowly got up. Her head was pounding where she had been hit and knocked unconscious during the fight. She stumbled towards the entrance to the base and immediately thought that she must have received brain damage or something when she'd been knocked out. Because she saw WEE agents fighting robots that could only have been made by Dr. Drakken, who, last time she checked, was still enemies with Kim. Although, the robots didn't seem to react to a GJ jet that suddenly flew into view. So, even though she knew that the robots had to be a hallucination, or at least was convinced that's what they were, she started to make her way to where the jet was landing.

As she glanced at the robots fighting WEE agents, she noticed that it seemed more like the robots were making sure that they hadn't missed any WEE agents, who were tied up. At least those who weren't either making a run for it or fighting the robots.

As the GJ agents in the jet came out, she was about to greet them, but she wasn't allowed a chance before they asked, "Where's Agent Du?"

Monique blinked. She'd thought that Wade had contacted them, so she wasn't ready with a response and had to take a moment to get her mind back in order.

"What? I haven't seen him since I got here."

The look that the agents gave Monique made her feel like they didn't think much of her. Not that she really cared. After all, it wasn't like she was on the GJ payroll, so she really didn't have to wait for their approval. She just had to let them think that they were in charge when Kim was usually the one placed in charge on the missions she went on.

"Well, we received word from Agent Du that he needed a transport out of here."

A thought suddenly occurred to Monique. "Wait, I thought GJ didn't have any agents to spare to send here."

"They did send most of our available agents to the other two locations, but we were kept in reserve so we could evacuate Agent Du or Agent Shego if necessary."

Monique struggled to hold in the smirk that she felt suddenly come on. Whoever this agent was, they thought that Shego was an actual agent. It took all of her strength of will to not burst out laughing at the thought. Of course, she might tell Shego in order to get a laugh out of her as well. But she quickly was able to suppress that urge by focusing back on the sitch at hand.

"I haven't seen Agent Du since I got here, but I did try to look for him. At least before I was knocked out in a fight with WEE agents."

"Really? We were hoping that you'd be able to tell us why these robots are fighting for us," the other agent commented.

"Yeah, I thought it was a result from getting hit on the head myself," Monique commented, turning her head to survey the scene. As her gaze moved past the WEE base, she saw someone moving out of the base. At this distance she couldn't really tell, but she figured that it was probably Will Du. Although, it looked like there was someone else with him.

The agents seemed to see him the same moment Monique did, as they rushed past Monique to where he was coming out. Monique sighed and looked around for where Kim was. Out of everything that had happened, she expected her long-time friend to still be standing up, so she was surprised to not see her anywhere. And as she made her way to where she thought Kim had been when they'd separated so Kim could fight Shego, she wondered what happened. For one thing, it wasn't simple to take Kim down, and usually wasn't easy.

As she found Kim, she was shocked to see that Shego was knocked out as well. At the very least, she expected one of them to be standing still. So, she quickly moved to make sure that both were still alive. And once she verified that, she ran back to the jet in order to get something at least soft to put under Kim's and Shego's heads. So when they did come to, they'd have something soft to have their heads on.


End file.
